Gift of the Nile
by WhiteRose36
Summary: Pharoah Atemu comes across a beautiful maiden along the banks of the Nile River. He starts falling for her as he trys to solve the mystery behind her... Is she someone residing in the Nile? AtemTea
1. The encounter

Blessings of the Nile...

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO! If I did, Yami and Tea will definitely be together and Yami will NOT leave! DUH

Chapter 1

A mysterious green light emitted through the clear waters of the majestic Nile River. This strange light enlarged in quantity.

Soon, the blast of light burst through its surface in the early dawn, shooting out water. A villager, who wanted to collect

water from the Nile, happened to glance at that direction and was horrified. The impact left him trembling to the very ends of his hair.

The petrifying event left him rooted to the spot.

"M-my Gosh! W-What is this... ... M-Monster!" He shrieked in horror. Fear built up in his chest as he tore off towards the village, ready to report this harrowing occasion.

Jounochi and Honda paced around the village, eyes drooping, thoroughly exhausted.

"Oh man! Why da heck do we have ta do this!" Jounochi burst out suddenly.

"Humph, nothing exciting ever happens here!"

That was only responded with a growl from Jou's stomach. Honda's eyes widened and he let out a lone sweatdrop roll down his forehead.

"I'm starvin' man. What ya think!" Jou answered, scratching the back of his head with difficulty. Well, since they were wearing armour-like suits, it's no wonder that their movements were minimized. Not to mention, there was also a heavy sword strapped behind their backs. Being the pharoah's officials and guards at the same time weren't the easiest job on the list.

Of course their movements were sluggish.

They let out a rigid sigh.

"Well, at least Atem let us take a day off tomorrow to hang out around the palace." Honda added.

Before Jou could even open this mouth, a shout alerted both of the guards. they turned around and stood their ground.

Both had their hands on their swords , ready to attack.

A gust of wind blew across them, followed by an ear-piercing scream. Both blinked.(No reaction .;;;) When they turned their whole body towards the direction, they witnessed a man wearing a white tunic dashing towards the north, before dramatically stopping in mid-track and back tracked towards the two baffled guards.

"Monster! Down in the Nile River! Help!"The terrified civillian waved his arms frantically in the air while saying this.

Jou and Honda stared at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"What a joke! there ain't no monster in the Nile! Haha!" JOu broke out into fits of giggles. The man stared at the two guards laughing their heads off on the ground, while taking a mental note - Never report weird occasions to these two baboons again.

"Well see for yourself then!" The villager exploded.

Jou and Honda got up with much difficulty and sniggered as they followed the now fuming man.

Jou and Honda stood there petrified. Their whole body was stiff with fear. Never in their lives have they seen such a mysticial event.

"What did I tell you officials! It's clearly some sort of black magic!" The villager gulped as he said this. This was indeed mysterious. The green light still flickered through the Nile River. Occassionally it would dim, then it would resume its original brightness.

What spooked the three chaps most was when the green light suddenly brightened up the sky! Three of them shielded their eyes in fear and some heads kept bobbing in and out of the small windows of the houses built near the river.

The light never dimmed for one whole minute, which triggered shivers to run up and down the three frightened men's backs.

"I-I'm outta here!" exclaimed Honda, before fleeing with Jou tailing him.

"Hey don't leave me here! Some officials you are!" The villager protested. UNable to take all the terror, the villager fleed to his safe house, in sheer fear, away from the eerie scene.

If any of them were to stay for a little while more, they would have noticed a feminine figure emerging through the now chaotic waters of the Nile...

ohhhhh... ... Cliff hanger! Sorry guyz. I just cant resist. Well, what do you all think of this story? Good? Bad? Average?

(Sigh) I dont think it's a really good introduction, considering that I'm not exactly a good authoress. I'll improve!

In the meantime, (puppy eyes) Reviews please! Thanks!

P.S. My younger brother helped me type this, but I wrote it. He insisted on typing. Time to edit! Heehee


	2. Chapter 2 Who is she?

Hey! I'm back with the next chapter! Not expecting a fast update huh. Well, you all wanted me to update ASAP, so here it is for you guys!

****

To clear up some confusion, Jou and Honda are actually Pharaoh Atem's friends. Atem gave them permission to call him by his first name, but only when no one else besides them were around. Also, Jou is Joey and Honda is Tristan, in case some of you did not know.

First and foremost I want to thank my reviewers! (I'll be thanking them individually.)

356: Thanks for being the first reviewer! I was not expecting reviews at all actually n.n. Next chapter up!

**Angel of lonelyness: **Hey! You like my story? Whao! Thanks! I thought my story was a little weird. Here's chapter two for ya!

**Evanescenceyugiohgirl: gulp** Sorry for leaving a cliffy!n.n Cant help it! Oh well, thanks for reviewing! Hope to talk to you in Yamea too!

: Thanks for being the first reviewer! I was not expecting reviews at all actually n.n. Next chapter up!Hey! You like my story? Whao! Thanks! I thought my story was a little weird. Here's chapter two for ya! Sorry for leaving a cliffy!n.n Cant help it! Oh well, thanks for reviewing! Hope to talk to you in Yamea too!

Nightfall2525: Hmm, good guess but, nope. It's a different plot. You can keep guessing! There are some hints here in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Amazoness Archer: Hi! Glad you managed to find this story when I told you about it. Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it!

Racegirl: Aww, thanks for saying it's great! **sniff sniff** Thanks for reviewing and the encouragement!

Aww, thanks for saying it's great! Thanks for reviewing and the encouragement!

Bradybrunch4529: Aww, thanks for saying that the intro was good! I thought the intro wasn't at all good. You think Jou and Honda's reaction was priceless? Thanks! Chapter 2 is going to be quite funny. Heehee! Thanks for reviewing!

Queen of Egypt: Nice name! Anyways, thanks for reviewing! I love this couple too! Woot!

Gardevoir-mages: Guess you're right. It does sound a little too modern. Actually Jou always sounds like that in the modern world and the olden world. But you're right. I'll change. Thanks for the advice Glad you like it!

Phew! I'm done! Ok, Story time!

* * *

****

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO! If I did, Yami and Tea will definitely be together and Yami will NOT leave! I don't want him to leave! I **WANT** him to stay with Tea!

I do not own YGO! If I did, Yami and Tea will definitely be together and Yami will NOT leave! I don't want him to leave! I him to stay with Tea! 

Chapter 2

What is it like to be a Pharaoh? Well, is it not good to have all those riches and pleasure? How great it is to have the whole country in your very hands. To a certain tri-coloured hair Pharaoh, he thought this was entirely untrue! Why? We would soon find out.

Violet diamond-cut eyes blinked tiredly as its owner sat on the royal seat in the dining hall. Pharaoh Atem yawned, exhuasted from all the meetings he attended the night before. What was worst, was that he had to be up while the sky was still in a blanket of darkness so as to welcome the new day.

He toyed with his breakfast on his gold plate, feeling that his appetite was lost due to the overwhelming exhuastion he felt. Atem heaved a deep sigh.

"I'm really bored! By far, nothing exciting has happened! How perfect, here's an exhuasted Pharaoh poking at his food while wishing something different would fall from the sky. This boredom is killing me slowly!" Pharaoh Atem thought to himself.

Pharaoh Atem was really fortunate, because just as he concluded his thought, the doors of the dinning hall literally burst open and in came two frantic guards. Pharaoh Atem was startled.

"It's either they have relatively shocking news or, that they just saw a spider," Atem thought as he noticed their panicked expressions. The two guards, who were patrolling the halls, marched in to "interrogate" Jou and Honda about their sudden appearance when, out of a sudden, Jou burst out "Ack! Your highness! T-There's a green light! Down at the Nile River! Water is shooting out everywhere!" Jou made some dramatic shooting sounds to further elaborate the situation.

"Pharaoh! I think there's a… … c-creature there…" Honda trembled.

Everyone in the room was stupified. A mysterious creature in the Nile? That was truly shocking. Atem's eyes widened and his mouth hung open. The guards who just came in also had the same expression.

There was a long pause, no one dared to move a muscle.

Until, someone broke the silence.

" Awesome! This is what I've been waiting for! Let us go investigate the site!" Atem clenched his fist and punched the air in an estatic gesture. The guards literally fell over. Well, considering that the Pharaoh was adventurous, it was no doubt that he was thrilled to hear the news.

"Your majesty, is it not dangerous to go there now? What if the creature is on the shore and it attacks you? Pharaoh, you know it's not worth hurting yourself."Honda responded.

Atem looked thoughtful. Might I emphasize on 'looked' . This was, after all, a once in a lifetime experience. How could he miss it.

"Alright, then two guards would follow me, any volunteers?"

All four guards stepped back, frightened by the situation.

"No one?" Atem questioned.The two guards at the back pushed Jou and Honda to the front, causing them to fall over, while they whistled and let their eyes wander around the room. Jou and Honda let out a grunt.

" Ah, two guards have volunteered. Very well, let us move on." Atem spoke.

The two guards whimpered like little children and shot death glares at the other guards in the room.

"How dare they make us go back to that eerie(A.N. If it was the modern day Joey, he would say freaking) place. They better wath out! I'll get them once I come back. They'll pay!" Jou muttered under his breath and cursed. The two poor guards followed the Pharaoh out of the palace gates. Atem called for his horse and mounted on his graceful white stallion.

"Ready Jou, Honda? This should be fun!" With that said, he sped off towards the Nile, leaving the two guards trailing behind.

"Hey! Pharaoh Atem! Wait up!" Jou called after the enthusiastic Young Pharaoh.

"Hope he's alright. He even forgot to put on his coat! Ack! People will see him!" Honda panicked.

Both guards looked at each other, hearts beating furiously against their chests." Pharaoh! Wait! Slow down!" Jou and Honda exclaimed. They jolted towards the Pharaoh, knowing that they would be in big trouble if the Pharaoh got hurt. It just wasn't a good day for these two…

The fortunate thing was that the Nile River was located near the Palace, so not many people noticed Atem riding wildly on his horse, or two guards chasing the young Pharaoh frantically. Some did, but thought it was someone else on the stallion and not their ruler, as horse and master sped past them with great speed.

After much anticipation, Atem finally reached his destination. The Nile was a beautiful sight! Small waves swept through the River. The Sun reflected on these waters, creating a magnificent view.

It was indeed majestic, but what caught Atem's attention was not the wonderful scenery, but a figure doned with a simple white sleeveless top and a skirt which fell just below the knees.

The figure clearly was that of a beautiful girl , as Atem realized when he appraohed. Once he was near the beauty, his breath was taken away, Not even the shouts of Honda or the cursing of Jou as he fell face first on the sand could distract him from this brunette.

Her wet brown locks framed her facial features perfectly. She had cherry red lips and pretty eye lashes and as she opened her eyes, the cerulean shade was perfected by the Sun. She had cream coloured skin, and was definitely not an Egyptian. Her figure was flawless. Even the two guards were mesmerized by her beauty.

Pharaoh Atem, who in the world is she?" Jou gasped.

The girl was taken aback when Jou spoke and backed away from the trio. Atem bent down and captured her delicate hands in his.

"It's going to be fine. We will never hurt you. You have to trust us." Atem whispered, staring deeply into her eyes. The girl stared back into his mysterious violet eyes and noticed the truth behing his words. Not only did she notice that, but she also took into consideration that this young man was charming and thankfully, looked the same age than her, or a little older. She blushed, but managed a smile.

"Alright, thank you." She said in a small voice.

Atem smiled. At least he got her trust.

"Hey, not to be rude or anything Atem, but do you understand her language? Honda asked, completely baffled. Atem's eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you talking about? She clearly said 'Alright, thank you.' Didn't you two hear?" Jou and Honda raised one eye brow each, shaking their heards.

" Well, it sounded something like 'siya.something… …hoohaa?' I don't know your highness."

Atem was clearly astonished. How was that possible. He could understand this brunette, but his friends could not. He tried again.

"May I know your name?" Atem asked

The brunette answered, "Tea. My name is Tea."

"What a lovely name." Atem sighed, which in turn made Tea blush from his comment.

"What? I heard it as something lilashihoo? Weird." Honda responded, while Jou nodded his head vigirously.

This was indeed mysterious, but Atem did not have the time to ponder about her because Tea withdrew her hand from Atem's hold and started rubbing her arms. She was drenched from head to toe for a start.

"We'll discuss this later. Now, we have to bring her back to the palace. From what you've told me about the light, I think she has something to do with it. She might have came out through the river. Hmm… … Well, Jou, Honda. I want you two to make sure no one comes near us as we make our way back, 'cause I'll by riding my horse at a slow pace. By the way, did anyone bring my coat and hood?"

Jou glanced at Honda as he took out Atem's said item.

Atem grinned. "Excellent, now let's go back!"

He turned his attention to Tea, who was sitting on the sand in silence. He wrapped his coat around her and locked his arms around her waist and received a small gasp of surprise from her.

"It's alright. I'm helping you up so that we can go back to the palace. I assure you that you'll be refreshed once my servants help you clean up. Just relax." Atem spoke.

Tea nodded and allowed Atem to carry her up the horse, securing her infront of him as he mounted on his stallion. Atem quickly put on his hood. With a flip of the reins, the white stallion carried his master and the brunette back towards the palace, with Jou and Honda being on full alert of any suspicious characters. Even though the two guards were giving their full attention to the surroundings, all of them failed to notice someone observing them beneath the calm waters of the Nile… …

" She might have gotten away this time, but this wench will never escape my clutches!" The sea witch whispered, voice dripping with venom as she gazed into her crystal ball.

"I see she managed to charm the ruler of the country near the river, but he won't be enough to stop me. I'll get her down here and I'll definitely use her as sacrifice for my ritual." She continued, chuckling evilly.

Sea withes were pictured as hideous, but this sea witch was the opposite. In actual fact, she was not all that ugly at all. Her auburn hair was held in a neat bun and she had great hazel eyes. Her body was doned with a elegent orange gown and many other jewelleries.

She might look pretty on the outside, but in the inside, she was downright nasty. As her merciless laughter echoed through the room, it was clear that our cerulean eyed beauty, Tea, was in grave danger… …

**How did you guyz like it? Are you all confused? Well, sorry, but this is a mystery kind of story after all. Everything will be comprehended by all who reads it soon. So, what do you think of it? Please tell me in your reviews holds up review box I'm waiting for those reviews… …**

**P.S.** _For those who read this chapter before I edited, I sincerely apologise for all my grammar, spelling and punctuation mistakes. I was typing this chapter while I was half asleep AND the light was off for a while. So I did not realize that I had sooooooo many mistakes. Really sorry. Hope this is better! Ciao!_


	3. Chapter 3 The Pharaoh and his new guest

Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter 3! Sorry it took so long! I was really busy with school work and stuff! You guys can kill me in your reviews if you want for keeping you all waiting. Anyways, enough of my blabbering, time to thank my reviewers!

**Racegirl: **You never fail to review my story! Thank you so much for reviewing again! Hope you like this chapter too!

**KibumiWong: **You like this couple as well! YEAH! ANOTHER LOYAL SUPPORTER! W00T! Anyways, thanks for reviewing and thanks for adding me to your favs!

**Amazoness Archer: **Yes! Atem FINALLY meets Tea! Isn't that great! Anyways, thanks for reviewing! You put me in your favorites? Oh.My.Gosh! Thanks!

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and only: **You think it's beautiful? Aww, thanks, I'm flattered! Alright, here's chapter 3 for ya!

**Death Angel's Fate: **Yeah! ANOTHER YAMI/TEA SUPPORTER! W00T! Whao, this story is exposing me to so many Yami/Tea fans like you! Yea! Anyways, thanks for reviewing

**A. Valentine: **Oh my gosh! I love your stories! Heehee. Anyways, thanks for reviewing. You liked the way I introduced Tea? Whoa! Thanks so much! Oh by the way, the Sea Witch isn't Serenity. Stay tuned to find out who it is!

**ANZUXATEM4EVA: **Wee! We're both obsessed with Yami/Tea! I know, they are like SOOOOOO perfect for each other! Anyways, thanks for reviewing! We have a lot in common you say? Lol, glad to know that!

**Hysterik-Angel:** Thanks for reviewing! You clapped for me? (touched) aww thanks! Liked I said in Yamea, whatever plot I think of eventually becomes a fanfic. n.n Hope you like this chapter!

**Jellybob15:** Wow! Glad you liked it! You actually reviewed my story! Woo! You're one of my favorite authoresses! Thanks for reviewing! It gave me some inspiration to finish up my next chapter.

_**Alright, on with the show!**_

**Disclaimer: If I owned YGO, do you think Yami will leave! I would have got him to stay with Tea! YGO's not owned by me! Don't sue me .n.n**

**Gift of the Nile… **

_**Chapter 3**_

After what seemed like eternity, Pharaoh Atem, Jou, Honda and Tea finally made it to the palace. The sight was breath-taking, as Tea soon noticed. The palace seemed to reach for the sky, as the clouds danced just above the castle's roof. Tea let her cerulean eyes wonder towards the grand entrance, where Atem's white stallion slowly entered into the enormous palace. The wind whistled and blew across the foursome's faces. Tea's hair brushed against Atem's distinguished sun-kissed face. For a minute there, Atem wanted to shove her hair off, but remembered whom it belonged to. He let a blush creep onto his cheeks before shaking it off, reprimanding himself for what he had first intended to do. Being an impatient Pharaoh, he would have gotten rid of anything that pricked his face, except Tea's hair, he thought. He could never do that to Tea, not after such a fright she had when she first awoke to witness three men fixing their gaze on her.

Take note that Atem and Tea were on the same horse and Tea's back rested comfortably on Atem's hard chest. At first, Tea seemed almost nervous to be so close to such a charming character, but got her nervousness under control once she witnessed the tall building right in front of her, which was the palace.

Jou and Honda relaxed as they were greeted by their fellow guards, who shot a somewhat suspicious yet surprised glance at the fair young lady on the horse accompanied by their supreme ruler. They certainly did not see that one coming! They never did expect the almighty Pharaoh to pick up a girl just like that. Then again, as they thought harder, the Pharaoh never did anything that was predictable, as they recalled his excitement when Jou and Honda told him about their mysterious findings down at the Nile. The guards did not have time to think about it as they were soon called to bring the royal stallion back to its stables. They immediately obeyed and marched off towards the stables with the gracious white stallion.

Atem ordered Jou and Honda to inform the head servant of his new guest. Atem wanted the best for his guest. Jou and Honda saluted and went off to find the said person as Atem led Tea by her hand to one of his maidservants.

"Susana, I would like you to help refresh Tea, my new guest" he gestured towards Tea as she smiled her sweetest, "make sure that she is fitted in the finest of cloths in this palace. I trust that you will take good care of her. After which, find out where her chambers is from the head servant and let her rest in her chambers. Get Hidaya to lead me to her chambers. After that, I'll take care of the other things from then on. Do you understand?"

"Yes my lord, I will do exactly as you wish. Your new guest is in good hands. I will carry out my duties now. May I be excused?" the maidservant asked.

Atem nodded and let her take Tea to the bathing area. Atem gave her a reassured smile before mouthing out "see you". Tea got the message and nodded.

Atem sighed, "I'm sure tired. Maybe I'll go back to my chambers for a while." With that said, he made his way to his chambers to rest, and to continue pondering on this mysterious young lady.

Atem paced up and down his polished floor, while thoughts raced through his mind. "Who is she?" was the question left unanswered even after one candle was burned outHe thought of all the possibilities.

"Could she be a mermaid? No, mermaids don't reside in the River Nile…" He thought, "Maybe she's not even from the Nile! Maybe she is just an Egyptian, but, her skin color betrayed that theory. "

Atem was thinking so hard that he failed to notice Jou popping his head through the opened door.

"Pharaoh! We've completed our task! Pharaoh?" Jou stared as Atem continued to march up and down his room.

"Pharaoh!" Jou yelled. He sealed his mouth with his hands. He just shouted at the Pharaoh! "Curses! I'll get killed!" Jou thought, immediately regretting his action. Yet, the Pharaoh seems to still be in his own world!

"What! He still didn't hear me! Ha! I know!" Jou cleared his throat for his "long" speech

"Pharaoh! Almighty Supreme Ruler of Egypt, Your Greatness, Your majesty, Your grace, Your Excellency…" Jou went on and on, naming all the titles he could come up with.

Pharaoh Atem finally snapped out of his thoughts and did not look like he was very pleased, "Jou! How many times do I have to tell you! We're friends! Call me by my name, Atem or Pharaoh! You know how agitated I get when you call me by those titles! I'm just a human! See, flesh and bones, and you're a friend!" Atem exclaimed, vexed by Jou's "speech".

Jou stopped his blabbering and flashed a smirk, "Finally! I've been trying to bring you back to earth but you wouldn't listen. Anyway, Honda and I have informed the head servant." Jou finished

Atem nodded. At least Tea would feel comfortable by now. Still, Atem could never take his mind off her. Not only was she beautiful, her appearance has also stirred up a mystery. Atem, being a very curious person, would like to solve this little mystery as well. He wondered if Tea would tell him more about her background.

Jou stood at the entrance, shuffling his feet. Should he ask the Pharaoh? The Pharaoh seemed attracted to Tea. Jou debated with himself whether to inquire the Pharaoh about their new found guest.

" Hey, Pharaoh Atem?", Atem looked up, his same serious expression plastered on his charming face, "I've been meaning to ask you about…" before Jou could finish, Hidaya, with her hair up in a bun strolled in.

"Your highness, your new guest is ready. Would you like to see her now?" the maidservant asked.

Atem was amazed at how beautiful Tea looked in her new set of clothes! She was still pretty even without being dressed in such a splendid outfit of course. The cerulean eyed adolescent was donned with a low-cut light brown top with the sleeves starting from her shoulder. She was also in a short light brown skirt which framed her legs perfectly. Atem could not help but to let his mouth drop to the floor. What could you expect? The gold necklace around her intensified her beauty.

"Atem?" Tea inquired, remembering what Atem had told her about calling him by his name while they were making their journey back.

Atem shook his head for the second time, "what am I thinking! I just met her and yet… Something's wrong with me. For now, I better just act normally in front of her," The Pharaoh thought.

Atem put on his trade mark smile which could make any girl melt! Apparently, that theory worked on Tea as she gazed at the handsome ruler fondly, a tinge of pink brightened on her face.

" You look gorgeous as usual Tea," Atem responded. Tea could feel heat rising to the tip of her ears.

"Why, I'm most flattered your Majesty," Tea teased.

Atem wanted to correct that "mistake" but thought not to when he heard something growling, or rather, Tea's stomach growling from hunger.

Tea's blush intensified, if that was even possible. Atem stepped forward and took her by the hand once again.

"You better get something to eat. I don't want you fainting later," Atem chuckled. Tea giggled and let her new found friend lead her to the dining hall. She could foresee a delicious meal awaiting her. After all, anything would be good to satisfy her hunger.

The dinning hall was huge! Tea was indeed fascinated, but not as amazed as when she saw the tall building. Why, she even had that expression as though it was a normal thing to her! The long table stretched from the entrance to the back where a portrait of the previous Pharaoh rested nicely on the wall.

The food was excellent! Since it was lunch time, the food spread could easily satisfy her hunger.

Although they were both indulged in that splendid meal, nothing could satisfy Atem's curious heart. As he observed Tea, it only made him wonder more about this adolescent. Finally, he decided to inquire about her.

"Tea, ever since I've met you, there's something that I would love to clarify…" Atem started.

Tea looked up from her food and set her eyes on the curious Pharaoh.

"I know it might be too early to ask these questions, but I want to know who you are and why it was possible for me to understand your speech when Jou and Honda clearly couldn't." Atem continued. He hoped he had not questioned her, as once those words escaped his lips, a downcast expression soon took over Tea's once cheerful one.

Tea's eyes were shadowed by her hair. She did not know how to respond! Noticing this, Atem hurriedly added, "Well, it seems that you are not ready to answer these questions. I'm sorry I asked… you can tell me whenever you are ready. I'll wait. Sorry about that," Atem ended, scratching the back of his neck.

Tea gazed up at him and giggled softly, before she resumed eating. Atem watched as she ate and heaved a sigh. Will he ever get to know the truth behind this elegant character? He wondered to himself. He never did realize that Tea suddenly put on a depressed expression as she finished her meal…

In order to prove that he was sincerely sorry for what he had said, Atem brought Tea to the palace garden. The palace garden was the most beautiful garden of all, considering its location. Tea gasped in awe, "What a beautiful sight!" She exclaimed.

The midday sunlight reflected on the array of flowers in the garden. It also captured the water spraying out of the fountain. Ripples formed on the water surface of the medium-sized fountain which was situated at the centre of this splendor. Atem grinned as he observed his friend strolling through the garden, reaching the fountain.

"Wow! Atem! This place is so magical! The fountain's so beautiful!" She whispered as she gazed fondly at the water fountain. Atem found this very amusing.

"She's attracted to the water fountain... interesting..." The pharaoh wondered.

Before he could enter into his world again, he suddenly let out a yawn. Tea turned and chuckled.

"It's only dusk and you look so tired. Guess you didn't sleep well the other night. We can go back now," Tea spoke.

Atem blushed, "Guess you're right. You know it's not very fun to be a Pharaoh. You have to wake up at dawn just to welcome the new day," Atem whined.

Tea giggled, "I know what you mean, my fa…" Tea immediately closed her mouth.

"I almost said it out… what if he finds out that I'm…"

Apparently, the young Pharaoh was too exhausted to catch Tea's words. He looked towards Tea.

"I sure wish I don't have anything on later in the night…. Guess we can go now?" He questioned his cerulean eyed friend.

With that said, Tea grabbed his hand and shot towards the exit. Atem was confused by her action, but Tea suddenly dropped his hand and blushed, "Sorry Pharaoh, I'm…"

Pharaoh Atem grinned, "It's alright, come on, let's make a move."

Both strolled back to Tea's chambers, each lost in his or her own thoughts…

"Well, I hope you're pleased with the hospitality," Atem spoke, breaking the intense silence as they reached their destination.

Tea glanced at Atem, and then nodded, "Of course! It's splendid here. I love it!" Tea finished.

The Pharaoh smiled and waved as he explained that he had to go back to his chambers, "I have to get rid of this drowsiness," he chuckled, then waved a "good bye" to Tea.

"Wait, Pharaoh!" Before Tea could restrain herself, her arms were already wrapped around Atem. Her head rested on his shoulder, making both of them blush a crimson red.

"erm, thank you for having me here. If you didn't find me, I'm afraid I would not live to see the day…" She reasoned.

Atem turned and put on his trademark smirk, "Well, I guess it's fate that I've met you," he winked as he spoke. Now it was Tea's turn to flash a smirk.

"Didn't you say that you had to sleep? I do not exactly have the strength to carry you back to your chambers if you sleep right here at my door do I."

Atem let out a small chuckle, before bidding his friend farewell. As he made his way to his chambers, he never did realize that Tea was doing the exact same thing as he was, grinning from ear to ear as they recalled the embrace…

**Yeah! I'm done! Hope you liked this chapter. I know I overdue it by a day, but I was out with my family yesterday. Well, I hope that after all this… you'll leave a little review for me. Thank you! Love you all for taking the time to read! Remember, you can kill me in your reviews for making you wait for such a long time! No flames please! See you all on the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4 ponderings and explanations

**A/N:** Hello! Sorry for the LATE update! You know the usual routine right? Been busy, got lots of tests and homework… that was the root causes of my not updating of Chapter 4! I'm really really REALLY sorry for making you all wait so long for lil' old me to update! Kill me if you want, BUT not literally. Lol!

Oh first, I want to thank my reviewers! sniff sniff they were the best I tell you!

**XxxShadow Angelxxx: **Tea, a mermaid? Hmmm… sorry, it's not the right answer. It's alright, Keep guessing! Thanks for reviewing! You love mermaids? Me too! Even though they only exist in fairytales… you can try to write one mermaid fic. Is it going to be a Yami/Tea fic (twinkling eyes) I hope it is! W00t!

**Racegirl: **Aww, thanks for your compliment! You thought the moments were great? Lol! Thanks! I had fun writing them too! Go Yami/Tea! WooHoo! Oh yay! Thanks for reviewing!

**A. Valentine: **Lol! Don't worry about it! I sometimes do have dirty thoughts as well! Thanks for reviewing! Once they get together, expect some sizzling! You won't kill me… Really! W00t! SAVED! Haha! Here's chapter 4 for ya! Yami/Tea forever and ever!

**KibumiWong**: Let's be obsessed with Yami/Tea together! Wee! I know, they are like, the COOLEST and CUTEST couple in the anime world! Go Yami/Tea! Lol! Anyways, thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked my story!

**356:** You really find it interesting? (sniff sniff) Thanks! Arigato for reviewing!

**Kayzie: **Lol! Tacos! I love em too! Though I love Yami/Tea more! W00t! They are just so perfect for each other! Thanks for putting me on Alert! Thanks for reviewing!

**Amazoness Archer :** Yes AA! A HUG! (squeals) I really enjoyed it when they hugged! (drools) Yami/Tea forever! Oh, don't worry about the late review! I wont kill ya! Thanks for reviewing!

**Hysterik-Angel: **Lol, thanks for the compliment! I try to write in a different manner so that it doesn't clash with the style of another author. Yes, there will be REALLY steamy Yami-Tea romance on the way! Watch out for that fellow Yami/Tea fan!

**Silver Dragon: **I simply adore this couple as well! They are #1! Go Yami/Tea! Yay! Thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter 4 for ya!

**Von Stupor: **Aww, thanks for reviewing my story! I would never have guessed that you would read my story or even leave a review for each chapter! Thank you sooooo much! Way to go Baron! Way to go!

**Jessica Morgan**: Hey! What's up gal! Thanks for reviewing! I knew you would help me! Thank you sooooo much! (pats back) Of course, Pharaoh Atem and Tea would fall for each other! They are my favorite couple you know! Oh yeah! Uh-huh! Go Yami/Tea!

**Yami Kero: **Have no fear! Chapter 4 is here! Lol! You find this little story interesting? Really? ... Cool! Thanks! Stay tuned to gather clues to solve the mystery! Good Luck! Thank you for reviewing!

Plus, thanks to everyone who has read my story! Alright on with the show!

**_Disclaimer:_** Do I look like I own YuGiOh? If I did, won't the episodes be bombarded with Yami/Tea moments! Go Yami/Tea! Woo! Oh and, YAMI WILL NOT LEAVE IF I OWNED YGO!

**Chapter 4: Explanations and ponderings**

Green light flickered through the opened window of one of the many enormous rooms in the palace. As eerie as it sounds, no one, however noticed the light as it blended in perfectly with the early dusk, a very fortunate thing for the controller. Tea cupped her delicate hands in front of her chest and allowed the green light to slowly diminish between her palms. She sighed in great relief. Not even Atem knew that she had run her hands through the sparkling waters of the fountain while they were at the garden, so that she could restore whatever powers she had lost. As she felt a surge of energy run through her veins, the magical light engulfed her body before completely disappearing into her body. Throughout the process, Tea was oblivious to what she had done. Yes, she had reinforced her powers, but that simple act also caused a certain crystal ball to glow under the Nile River…

**_(Next Scene) _**

The crystal ball glowed tremendously through the waters of the Nile. Its owner burst through the doors of her lair and strode towards her prized possession. She peered down as an image soon came into view. The nemesis let a devilish smirk stretch across her delicate features. Queen of the Nile as she is, her true colors were still camouflaged under her pretty face. No one knew that she was, in fact, a sea witch. Even the King was oblivious to it. Once she got the image of Tea etched into her mind, she let out a hollow chuckle.

"Perfect! Looks like that little rascal is recovering her powers… just what I intended her to do. Soon Tea, soon, you would help me with my ritual…dear child"

**_(Next scene) _**

Pharaoh Atem has ensured that the guards had a special room to have a quick rest and to be kept updated about the current affairs. Sure, the guards had long and tiresome hours of work, but they obviously had shifts, so that each could take a short break. Among those who had the opportunity to rest were none other then the two ''famous' guards, who apparently were in friendly terms with the almighty Pharaoh.

" I don't trust the new girl!" Jou pouted, folding his arms. Honda slapped him hard on the back, receiving a shout of protest moments later.

"What did you do that for! You could have broken my spine idiot!" protested Jou, boiling with rage.

"Why are you calling me an idiot, idiot!" Honda shot back.

They both held each other in a death glare competition, but everyone knew their glares were not even 10 as good as Atem.

Everyone burst into laughter. After a exhausting day of work, this was indeed rewarding. What could you expect more from those two jokers!

Although the room was lightened up by the amused giggling, it soon died down as each individual resumed to the thought of the new guest. Sure, she was a beauty with charming features, yet the mysterious aura around her still caused people much ponderings.

"I'm not certain of this girl! Clearly would never just pick up a girl from the outside walls of the palace," one of the guards responded, breaking the awkward silence.

Pharaoh Atem doesn't just pick up any girl as you claim! Tea was on the banks of the river! Remember, BANKS! Still, I feel that Pharaoh Atem should have inquired more about her. Honda added on, receiving a murmur of agreement form his comrades.

Yes, it was true that Tea seemed to be anything but harmless, but doubts still lingered in everyone's minds. Their priority was to protect the Pharaoh at any cause, even to risk their lives for the ruler. Suspicious characters should have been gotten rid of as soon as they were discovered! Yet, something about Tea had already seem to have captivated Atem's heart. No matter how hard anyone tried to convince him to let Tea go, Atem would clearly not entertain such a suggestion. All they could do now, was to wait for unsolved questions to be answered. It might take a day, a week or forever, but everyone had a tugging feeling in their heart that the result was to be unexpected…

_**(Next scene) **_

_**Dream…**_

_A cauldron sat in the middle of the dark and gloomy room. Its contents simmered as the fire glowed fiercely. An evil nemesis stirred its contents, as she gazed fondly at her potion. Cerulean eyes widened in terror as the scene played in front of her very eyes. Yet, what she witnessed was not the root cause of her fear, but it was what she heard that triggered her chest to tighten in fear. _

"_Soon little girl… soon, the ritual will be completed once I sink you into this potion! My ritual would be completed and the most powerful witch would be known through the rivers and the seven seas! No one can stop me now!" she shrieked, adding her infamous evil laughter after she had exposed her plans._

_Deep down inside her, Tea knew that this evil being was referring to her. She gripped her shirt and beads of perspiration started rolling down her forehead. She tensed and only one thing appeared in her mind. She had to escape! _

_She whirled around and broke into a run, praying that her footsteps went unnoticeable to the witch. Soon, though, she realized that her worst nightmare has come true._

"_Stop there you wretched child! I demand that you come back at once! You will never get away with this Tea!"_

Tea jolted up from her bed, her breathing shallow and irregular. Why was she having such flashbacks? Scenes of that horrible event raced through her mind again,

"No! Don't come back! Leave me alone! Get out of my head!" Tea cried, clutching her head in extreme agony.

She buried her face into her pillow; tears erupted from her crystal blue eyes. No one knew her sufferings no one know her pain.

"Why? Why is it still lingering in my mind… why can't it stop haunting me !" Tea whispered, as she continued weeping.

If only someone was there to comfort her, to hold her and to soothe her soul. All those were yet to come, as she never let anyone know about her background. How she wished that a certain Pharaoh would suddenly appear in front of her, and she could once again fling her arms around him, feeling his warmth radiate from his body. If only she could forget about the event and start a new life here, in Egypt! Yet, no matter how hard she wailed, the unforgettable terror would never flow away, as her tears would…

**_Erm... Hi everyone! (receives death glares) I know I haven't updated for... lets see... 3 weeks... Oops! Well, I was occupied with school work, school activities and such! I had tests that I had to study for! I am really sorry for the late update! Hope you guyz understand... (almost everyone holds up weapon)_**

**_Well, there will be more Yami/Tea moments to look forward to in the next chapter... so for now (glances at review box) REVIEWS ACCEPTED! FLAMES UNINVITED! (peace sigh) Alright, hope you have enjoyed this chapter! More to come! (runs)_**


	5. chapt5 when 1 situation leads to another

**Authoress' note:** Greetings everyone! About the late update… I had my reasons! (Everyone holds up shovels) Well, at least I am going to update now right! It's quite a long chapter, considering how busy I am these days.

_**Oh! I really want to thank all my reviewers and those who have read my stories. Thank you for your continual support and your patience! I'm really sorry for updating this late and this is how I show my gratitude. As of the new rule, I can't thank each of you all individually, but I want to say that each and every one of you has been a source of encouragement and support! Thank you very much!**_

**_Disclaimer:_** Do I look like I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters? If I do, won't this be in the manga and the anime already? Haha! You get the drift.

Enjoy!

_Chapter 5- when one situation leads to another_

**_----Atem's diary entry-----_**

_Dear diary,_

_Remember what I imparted on you a week ago about this mysterious yet lovely girl named Tea? Actually, I got more news to notify you about her! Well, to start things off, she has been such a helpful being around the palace, coordinating various tasks with their problems. Everyone seems to be attached to her, and I am strictly not excluded in this area, dear diary. _

_She always seems so cheerful and she releases a jubilant spirit whenever we are close to her. Funny thing is, just recently, her mood has changed quite a lot. I am not certain if this is due to the environment, or whether she misses her family. Maybe it's something terrible that she experienced from the past that is coming back to harm the poor girl. I sincerely hope that she would be able to open up to me more, so that I can assure her that I would always be there to lend a helping hand._

_Not only do I want to help her in her problems, I wish to also analysis her behaviour and learn more about this wonderful adolescent. I dare say that my feelings for her have grown since the first day I laid my eyes on her. Maybe this feeling is just a strong bond that I feel. Maybe this is just a gesture that my friendship with her is growing rapidly. I am not sure of this feeling, but what if it's something else? Whatever it is, I hope I understand this myself before I consolidate her._

_What else can I lift off my chest? Oh yes, my duties definitely are pressurizing me. External affairs are always pushed to me and I feel that I'm locked up in a cage, with no where to run! Shimon even told me that I have to find a suitable bride soon as I'm about to reach a mature age of 17… That's what they all say! Why can't they let me do the things that I so sincerely want to do just for one day! Sometimes, I wonder why my father would interpret this role as "easy". He did mention its essential qualities to Egypt, but, shouldn't he have spoken the truth about this leadership role, instead of using my gullibility when I was at a tender age of 10 to his own benefit! What can I do now though? Everything is made by the Gods, I clearly cannot defy God. _

_I better stop here, my meeting starts after the candle burns out, I better prepare for my long and tiresome event. Until Next Time_

_Atem_

_**(Scene change)**_

On a peaceful night in Egypt, silence engulfed the magnificent city. Despite all the activities taking place within the walls of the palace, mainly, servants scrambling around aiding the priest, nobles or the Pharaoh, the city that bypasses the palace was still and uneventful. The mighty Sun has sunk low into the horizon, leaving the country with a cool and chilly night. Some candles shimmered through the windows of the palace and the houses, providing warmth to its citizens.

Tea sighed drastically. This was a time for her to really steal away from her daily routine of plastering a smile on her face. Her heart still ached whenever her mind wondered back to the past. She could never understand how such a thing could be hovering over her even after a full week in the palace. She has had a great experience in the said place, with Atem around, everything should be stable. She has enjoyed his company, yet no matter whatever happened, those horrifying thoughts would creep back into her mind. She was cursed, cursed with the fact that she could never escape her mother.

"Maybe there's someone who could make me feel better now…" Tea whispered to no one in particular. As if on cue, someone did enter her room. It was done other than Shizuka, the servant girl who became fast friends with her once they met. Tea beamed at her friend. Shizuka was a sweet and understanding young girl, who is also full of compassion. Her auburn hair fell to her back in smooth untangled locks. Her emerald eyes presented innocence, just the kind that represented her significant nature. Tea personally saw her as her sister, although she was fully aware that Shizuka was a sister to Jou. This young girl would always accompany Tea when she was in a state of sadness, like how she so often was with her past problems, as Tea once stated, although Shizuka was still clueless about the whole situation. She did try to cheer her up, but Shizuka could not comprehend Tea's tongue, which was the key factor that prevented them from conversing at first. Atem was not always available, but he made sure that she was well-taken care of. Oh, anything for Tea, he would think.

As of this conspiracy, Shizuka decided to just always stick to coming up with cheerful topics for some entertainment. Today though, Shizuka was feeling a tad playful.

"How's our Pharaoh's pet today?" Shizuka teased her friend, sticking her tongue out.

A tinge of pink highlighted Tea's cheeks, before she shook her head. "Shizuka, stop it! Atem's…" Tea started, but soon remembered that her young friend found her tongue difficult to comprehend as she stared at the older with that puzzled and bewildered look. Tea sighed and lifted her hands.

She waved her hands around, showing various signs. Shizuka studied her gestures, and giggled lightly.

"Oh come on! Don't try to hide the fact that you like the Pharaoh and vice-versa. Don't tell me that eventful incident is at the back of your mind by now. It just happened a day ago… if I'm not wrong; it happened at dusk yesterday, eh Tea?"

Tea thought hard, well, maybe not that hard, but she soon heard a click in her head, finally comprehending her friend's interpretation.

_** Flashback **_

_The afternoon was peasant and the breeze blew gently against the twosome's face. Atem and Tea sat by the pond, soaking up the Sun and enjoying each other's company. Tea had her head back, with her beautiful cerulean eyes closed, letting the Sun kiss her delicate skin. Atem fixed his gorgeous violet eyes on the sky, trying to contain his stress from his busy schedule. Just having a friend beside him, he felt relaxed and contented, especially if the friend was the sweet and cheery adolescent he met 6 days ago. He inhaled in the fresh aroma of the flowers surrounding them and gazed at Tea._

_She was still closing her eyes, and her pose suggested her oblivion to the world, so it seemed. He let his eyes wander around her features, but halted abruptly. "What am I doing? She's just a friend… friend!" He literally screamed at himself. Guess it was Jou's influence that rubbed off on the Pharaoh. That must be the reason, he contemplated._

_A small giggle alerted him and he turned to witness Tea looking at him, currently engaged in letting her giggles roll pass her lips. _

"_What is it Tea?" He asked in that smooth, yet deep tone that Tea so loved. She decided to play around with the clueless Pharaoh, just for some entertainment. _

_Tea remained silent letting her eyes stray away from Atem. A sly smile spread across Atem's perfect features. _

"_Tea! Hey, don't try to be funny with me… there are consequences you know…" Atem spoke in his playful tone. Before he could wrap his strong a and muscular arms around her petite form, Tea shot up, suck out her tongue and exclaimed, "I'll see you try to catch me! Haha!"_

_They were off before the wind could whistle, with Atem tailing his prey, and her sprinting away from the charming Pharaoh. What could be more pleasing than this amiable scene? The garden was soon filled with joyous laughter, as Tea dodged Atem's swift movements while he tried to grab her by all means. The Pharaoh always liked to be in the winning stride, even if the game was just an innocent game, though things did make a hundred and eighty degrees turn with just a plain movement._

_Tea soon sighted a tree looming before her. A sly smile marked her features. She could make a turn at the tree and maybe, just maybe, that would slow down her predator. She decided to take the risk, after all, what could happen?_

_With a sudden move of her feet, she missed the tree and darted towards the other direction. Unknown to her, Atem was already one step ahead of her. His ingenious mind has already predicted her move, and before she could head towards her destination, he lugged himself onto her, stopping her in her tracks. However, the impact was too massive for her small frame, and both went tumbling down to the ground in each other's grasp. **(A/N: Smirk) **_

_Tea gasped. She never thought this would happen in just a split second. Now Atem was directly on top of her, clinging onto her waist, gazing adorably at her cerulean eyes that depicted shock and surprise. Just the kind of look Atem loved to see, as this reminded him of his first encounter with this beauty. His deep and serious violet diamond cut eyes burned into her eyes, which was currently darting across his face, examining the closeness of their faces. She blushed a deep crimson, adding some flavor to her current expression. Atem smirked. It was amazing how his mutual feelings for her have developed to this stage. _

"_Wait a minute. Don't tell me… but, I just met her a week ago… well, almost a week ago. Could it be?" HoweverAtem's actions betrayed his own thoughts, as he soon found himself leaning in towards the bewildered adolescent. Closer and closer he went, to the extent that their individual breaths tickled each other's lips. Tea anticipated the moment as Atem began to slowly close the gap between them, until_

"_Pharaoh? My lady? Are you there?" Mana and Shizuka called out simultaneously, before gasping loudly at the sight. Atem literally rolled off of Tea, leaving her in a state of confusion… and is that sadness? Atem hurriedly dust off the grass on him and stood up, regaining his composure. _

"_Might I ask what it is that requires my assistance?" He questioned in his normal emotionless tone. Tea soon got up from her position, hiding in the Pharaoh's shadows._

_Mana was the first to let out a chuckle, before Shizuka nudged the magician's apprentice. Mana pouted at her auburn haired friend, and moved on to curl her brown and silky locks. Shizuka bowed before his majesty, echoing out the information that Priest Seto has entrusted her with, and to tell you the truth, Seto does not just give out any information to anyone, unless he trust a certain character or, he is required to rush off to another meeting. In this case, it was a mixture of both._

" _My Pharaoh, the counsel seeks your presence immediately, we apologise for any inconvenience caused," Shizuka stated, smiling at the Pharaoh. Pharaoh Atem nodded and breathed out a "thank you" before brushing past the two ladies. _

_** End flashback **_

"and then you and Mana started to tease me… and forced me to tell you everything. Thanks a lot Shizuka!" Tea ended sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Tea didn't even bother to translate what she just said, knowing that her friend would not comprehend her, but Shizuka seemed to understand, like how she did when Tea explained the incident just the other day using sign language. Shizuka tried to suppress laughter, but it just came out naturally. If Mana was there at that present moment, expect more than just fits of laughter.

"Alright, I won't tease you anymore Tea, or should I say, my lady?" Shizuka mused. Tea sighed, but joined her friend, letting her laughter bounce off the walls. Shizuka finally settled down and made it clear her real intentions why she was in Tea's room.

"The Pharaoh asked if you would join him for supper. It is quite late and it looks like he wants to spend some time with our guest today." Shizuka winked. It appears that our young friend did not keep to her word. She still wanted to play around with Tea. Tea let out her final string of giggles, before nodding her head, signaling that she'll join the Pharaoh later. Shizuka beamed, before exiting the room.

Tea laid back on her bed, a warm smile spreading across her face. Although this situation seems all complicated and bizarre, she found herself liking every bit of it. Who knew what would happen between her and Atem during supper later on. As she rose from her bed and started towards the wash room, deciding to have a rinse before she met her friend, she never thought how wrong she was, when she thought good things would blossom… …

**(Scene change) **

Shizuka's footsteps echoed through the corridor as she made her way to the dinning room. The vital thing now was to inform the Pharaoh of Tea's late-coming, hopefully not arousing uneasiness from the fatigued Ruler. A silly grin still engraved her face while she pictured the scenes that flashed just recently in Tea's room. How Shizuka loved to get her friend all flustered, which was her specialty, something she picked up from Mana. Of course, no one could best Mana at those, they were her uniquely hers.

However, her grin was soon wiped away from her features, and was instead replaced with a flush of pink, as his Excellency appeared, namely, the arrogant Priest Seto. Nobody could distinguish his gentle interior from his cold and emotionless front, not even his own cousin, the Pharaoh himself. Although, this theory was proven wrong after one girl notice it, and that was none other than Shizuka. What would her older brother Jou think of this?

"Do not go near that… that spoilt priest and whatever you do… remember to show.. who's … BOSS!" Jou would always remind his sister, ending off showing his muscles, which Shizuka found awfully embarrassing. She had no time to mingle with her thoughts, as Seto soon towered before her.

"Anything I would like to know about our new guest?" He spat out. Shizuka fought to regain her composure.

"Well, to start things off your Excellency, Tea seemed less troubled now since I have cheered her up a notch just recently, and she also said that she'll join the Pharaoh shortly," Shizuka answered in her calm and relaxed tone, but all the time facing the floor.

Seto let out a nasty grunt. He murmured his response to her report, but it was loud enough for her ears to pick it up.

"I know that Tea came from out of some mysterious place, but she has been with us for a week. Clearly all doubt of her should vanish by now!" Shizuka half exploded, half replied softly. She paused once she saw the threatening look on Seto's face, and she knew she was in grave danger.

"Never raise your voice at me peasant!" Seto whispered, his voice sending chills running up and down her spine. He turned swiftly, making it clear that he would inform the Pharaoh of this girl, and swept past the Shizuka, who was cowering in fear. She watched his form disappear past the bend of the corridor, finally relaxing her shoulders. Good thing he did not intend to do anything to her. However, he darted back, causing her body to stiffen again.

"I forgot to mention… get some of the Egyptian tea ready. The Pharaoh has asked for it," Seto spoke in a less audible tone, before finishing his journey to the dining room. Shizuka turned stiffly, before a lone sweat drop rolled down her face.

"Yes Sir," She mused, finally regaining her normal innocent yet teasing self again. She started towards the kitchen, relieved that she could once again escape his clutches.

_**(Scene change)**_

The dinning hall was peaceful, not a single sound broke the stillness. Atem's eyelids drooped ever so slightly, wanting to get a decent sleep. Yet, he fought his exhaustion, as this was the only time he had to really explain some things to Tea, hoping that she did not mistake his true intentions, although he knew that he himself wanted to lock lips with her. There he went again, thinking about the incident. He could never believe how this has turned out and he had the strangest feeling that it would stay a mystery to him.

The sudden knock on the massive doors finally snapped him out of his daze, and at the same time, got him off his train of thoughts. He straightened his back, and rubbed the sleep out of his gorgeous eyes, before confidently granting permission to his visitor. Seto entered and cleared his throat, making it known to Atem that he was there. Atem wheeled around, registering his cousin. He nodded his head solemnly and questioned, "How's Tea?"

Priest Seto sighed, "I assure you your highness, that you little female pet is doing fine. According to Shizuka, she is doing better than before. She will make her way here later Pharaoh, I am sure of it." Seto concluded.

Atem rose from his seat and headed towards the doors, only to be stopped by his cousin once again.

"May I clarify my doubt little cousin? Why are you so meddlesome with her affairs?" Seto narrowed his eyes, while his back still faced Atem's. Atem let out his infamous grunt before answering, "why should you care Seto? You don't even understand her as much as I do. You don't even trust her while I do. You don't even want to aid her, while I do. What more can I state dear cousin."

This angered the priest. He never liked it when others responded sarcastically. Usually, he would tolerate Atem's tone, but not today of all days. He gained on Atem and grabbed his shirt. Having a stubborn cousin is one thing, but being stubborn and demanding yourself, is another.

"I had it with your nonsense Pharaoh! Tell me why you even wanted to take the girl anyway! You had your duties at hand and yet you decided to burden yourself with a simple girl! You're making the wrong decision Atem!" Seto growled, his grip tightening around the Pharaoh's sleeveless top. Atem growled back with more power, unable to take his cousin's deductions anymore. Unknown to both gentlemen, the said girl was just outside the door, picking up whatever she could from their little argument.

_**(Scene change)**_

Tea made her way out of the guestroom, subconsciously skipping towards her destination. Her mind always happened to wander back to that fateful day and a grin plastered itself on her beautiful features. Unknown to her, Shizuka was just heading towards the same direction, and Tea went straight into her. Shizuka missed a step and toppled, but held the drinks up, rescuing the aromatic tea. Of course, that also resulted on her landing on her bottom. She let out a small cry of pain, before squinting up to see who she fell victim to.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Shizuka! I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you alright?" Tea asked worriedly. Shizuka held the tray in one hand and rubbed her back with the other. She winced at the sharp pain. However, that did not interest her one bit.

"Tell me Tea, what did you just say?" Shizuka questioned, puzzled. Tea let out a aggravated sigh. Oh yes, she almost forgot, Shizuka could not understand her. Tea moved her hand to her own behind and shrugged her shoulders, gesturing if she was alright.

"Happens all the time, don't worry about it," Shizuka reasoned. Tea sniffed the air and the sweet aromatic fragrance reached her nose. She really adored fragrances. Noticing her friend's difficulty with the tray, Tea offered to carry it. Knowing that she could not cause their guest any burden, Shizuka refused politely, stating that she has to make it to the dinning hall quickly. That gave Tea all the more reason to live up to her offer. She insisted that she send the drinks to the Pharaoh, after all, she was heading towards that specific direction. After much persuasion and adorable looks, Shizuka finally gave in to her special friend. Tea gladly accepted it, and made her way down the corridor.

Tea finally reached her destination, but what disturbed her the most, was that Atem did not sound all too gentle, like he was around her. She debated and soon came to a decision to peep into the hall, and he eyes widened at the sight of two men bickering, and frequently mentioning her as well…

**_(Scene change) _**

"Seto, you would never understand! Tea might be in trouble now for all we know, and she might need me for assistance. I decided to take her back so that hopefully I could solve this bizarre mystery surrounding her, and tell me Seto, would you leave such a lovely girl out there, where all the bandits roam around at night?" Atem spoke out, shoving his cousin's hand off him.

Seto closed his eyes and started yet again, "Enough with your hollow excuses Pharaoh! What do you take me as, a fool? Your performance as a Pharaoh has not been of standard lately and I think that's because of your little girl friend." Once again, Atem exploded, his anger building up within his chest.

"I have planned out everything for the month! The people have enough food to last them for a while. I have personally seen to it. Although you're older than me Priest Seto, I would like to let you know that I rule with my instincts and I have the right to think for myself and do what is necessary. Plus, let me make it known to you that I am a man who looks out for his friends, if Tea needs me, I'll be there to help."

"Ha! Don't try to hide from me the simple fact that you want her next to you on the bed! You're growing up little cousin, don't tell me you can even resist her after what happened yesterday!" Seto shouted, his words echoing through the hall. Atem was stupefied. How could his cousin know? It could not be! No, Priest Seto has once again stalked the Pharaoh. Judging by the look on Seto's face, he was not suppose to blurt that piece of information out. Before they could continue their debate, the cling of ceramic hitting the floor alerted both of them and they realised their eavesdropper, it was done other than Tea herself. She was stunned by everything that she heard, not to mention confused. Her head whirled and her eyes were at the brink of tears. She uttered a single word, before dashing towards a different direction.

"Tea, wait!" Atem yelled after her, sprinting towards the door. A hand reached out and grabbed him, followed by Seto glaring at him. Atem turned his head and shot his own death glare, before speaking, "no one gives me orders, not even you!" With that, Atem freed himself from his cousin's grasp, taking off towards Tea. Seto fumed and settled down on the chair. No matter what he tried, Atem would never listen. Could it be that there's more to this girl than meets the eye?

**So, what do you think of this chapter? I told you it's a LOOOOOOG read! I stayed up all night typing this for you guyz. Have pity on me and… review please (goofy smile). Thank you for not giving up on me! Just a gentle note, I'll be having my exam soon, so I would not be updating till after the 11th fo October… I know, it's yet another looong update, but after my exams, I'll try to update frequently ok. Thanks again and hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Good night! (falls on bed and sleeps) ----snorez---- **


	6. the truth disclosed, yet lust lingers

_**Greetings everyone! Yes I know I haven't updated my story for like… wow! About a month! Anyways, I sincerely apologise for the long wait and I promise to make it up to all of you by including a little "drizzle" of something that you all might like! (Ahem, little kiddies, hope you don't freak out when you read it, no pun intended.)**_

_**Anyways, I better stop all these rattling and get down to business! Story time everybody!**_

_**Firstly, I want to thank all my reviewers who reviewed my various chapters and I send out my thanks to those who have read my story too! Arigato!!!**_

**Disclaimer: I'm really really tired of doing this, but just want to POINT OUT again that I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, though I don't mind working with the creator and inject my little own Yami/Tea moments!**

Chapter 6: The truth disclosed, yet lust lingers

" How..? Why? I shouldn't have bothered the Pharaoh in the first place!" Hot tears streamed down Tea's face, blinding her. She sobbed and hurried through the corridors, ever so often thinking back to what that man has said.

"_She's just a simple girl! Stop meddling with her affairs!"_

"_All you want is for her to be next to you on the bed Atem!"_

Priest Seto's voice penetrated through her mind, forcing her eyes to well up even more. Her heart sank, and she blamed herself for causing such a bicker between the two relatives. Regret loomed over her, as she thought back to when she first entered the Pharaoh's life, and how her very presence aroused such differences between everyone. She thought of herself as the centre of fault, burdening herself with all that has happened.

"I never wanted to burden anyone! It was because of my selfish needs, and my fear of my step mother! Now... I… can't face the Pharaoh! I've been nothing but trouble!" She exclaimed to herself, bottling all her emotions, before letting them out once again.

"Tea! Stop! Please, don't do this!" Pharaoh Atem's deep voice rang through the walls of the corridor, reaching Tea's ears. Tea sped up her pace, putting her head down to gain more speed. She really wanted to just be left alone, as she believed strongly that it was her ill fate. Atem refused to give up the chase, and commanded his legs to catch up with Tea, but she was way ahead of him, and soon entered her room, slamming the door after her. Inside, she sank to her knees, hitting the cold marble floor, tears streaming down uncontrollably. Atem dashed to her room's entrance, and pounded on the door, hoping that she would open the door to let him in. He clenched his fist and pounded the door once again, shouting her name, but to no avail.

Atem heaved a huge sigh, and composed himself thoroughly. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, but the crying inside the room never ceased, and brought pain to his heart. His friend is now blaming herself for everything. She took on too many responsibilities, and placed it on her bare shoulders. He prominently refused to see such sadness overwhelm his friend. She needed someone, and he needed her.

"Tea, please, listen to me. What Priest Seto said was all incorrect. You do not have to blame yourself for anything at all. You're special and I like you for who you are. Sure, others might not understand you, and thus proceed to doubt you, but those who stand up for you strongly believe that you came into our lives for a reason. Tea, my only hope now is to help you in any situation given." Atem whispered soothingly.

Upon hearing that, Tea lifted her head, her blue eyes sparkling in the candle light. Maybe Atem was right, maybe she should tell him everything. Hopefully, the case would be solved, and she would never have to appear in front of anyone again…but does she want to be forever forgotten by this charming Pharaoh? He had provided her with everything a girl could ask for. Happiness, comfort and protection. After weighing out the advantages and disadvantages, she hesitantly rose from her position and proceeded to open the door.

There he was, the only person who ever gave her real joy. Atem's diamond cut, violet eyes shone with determination, and it sparkled with that glint of kindliness. His hair was in a mess from all that running, but that did not bother him for a second, as Atem gazed into Tea's gorgeous cerulean eyes. "Tea..." he breathed out almost inaudibly, but failed to continue his sentence as Tea soon drove herself into the warmth of his embrace. A genuine smile plastered on his face, as he laid his chin on her head. He closed the door lightly, and locked his strong arms around Tea's delicate waist guiding her slowly to her bed. Every step he took triggered her to lean in closer, seeking his protection. Finally, they made it to the bed. Atem sat Tea down on the soft cushiony bed, letting her pour out her soul to him. Throughout the journey from the door to the bed, Tea never did stop her tears from pouring out, thus damping Atem's shoulder, which he never did mind. He rather took into comfort the fact that Tea could be so open to him. He wanted to provide a shoulder for Tea to cry on, and his wish was granted.

Atem rubbed Tea's back in small circles soothing her thoroughly, encouraging her to pour out her emotions to him. She bit his shirt, trying desperately to halt her crying, but to no avail. She gave up and resumed to absorb all his warmth. They sat there in each other's arms till one candle finally burnt out.

"Feel better now Tea?" Atem questioned politely after Tea stopped crying. Tea lifted her head, and fatigue was written all over her face. Although Atem knew he should not have such thoughts, but she looked desirably cute to him at that specific moment.

"Wait! Wrong thing to be thinking of right now, focus Atem! Focus!" He scolded himself. Tea let a weak smile spread across her face, before placing her head on his muscular chest again, sighing in content. Before long, Tea's voice broke through the silence engulfing them, "Atem, there's something I have to tell you, it is rather urgent…"

Pharaoh Atem looked down at his special friend, and placed his hand upon her silky brown hair, responding, "Feel free to tell me anything, I'll always be there for you…"

With that said, Tea's ears turned red, but she shook it off and sank deeper into his chest. Her cheery lips parted and her whole story was finally disclosed.

"It all started when my real mother passed away of sickness…"

_** flashback **_

"**_Mother! No! Don't leave me! You can't!" A younger Tea shouted, shaking from her sobbing. The light beside the Queen reflected her pale face, yet her radiant smile would never fade away. This was it, Tea thought. The only person, who really devoted her time to her, has just slipped away from her world. Young Tea once again shook her mother, cheating herself that her beloved kin was just in a slumber. She could just wake up from all that shaking right? Sadly, that was not the case for this Kind queen. _**

_**King Albert strode towards his wife. His face showed no emotion whatsoever, but everyone could see the wincing of his heart. King of the Nile, he was always kept busy with the Nile's affair, and always thinking of ways to hide this species from the humans above. Despite his busy schedule, he still devoted some of his time to his wife, more so than to his own daughter. **_

**_King Albert flowed through the water, until he finally made it beside his dear wife; he bent down and placed his charming face upon Tea's head, as hot tears flowed past her tender cheeks. _**

"**_It's time my child…" Upon hearing those words, Tea's head shot up. She immediately let out an agonizing scream as the guards pulled her away. "NO! I WANT MY MOTHER BACK! NOO! FATHER PLEASE!!!" but her shouts of protest was shun away, as her father proceeded to finally cover the Queen's face with a white cloth, allowing the guards to take her away. He followed silently. As he watched his wife, his eyes steamed and watered, and a single tear drop flowed down and disappeared into the murky waters of the Nile…"_**

_** End flashback **_

Atem was stupefied. His mind was absorbing every little information that Tea so truthfully declared to him. "Tea's a princess then. I still don't understand why then that I'm so attracted to her, or why I'm the only one who understands her tongue.." his questions were soon discovered when Tea continued.

"You're wondering why you're so attracted to me, and you're lost in that the fact that you're the only one who can understand me, am I not right?" Tea voiced out. Atem was stunned once again. His violet eyes grew big and he stared at her. " You.. can read my mind?"

Tea smiled, "It's only natural for a royalty under the surface of the Nile, though I have more powers that you will soon come to know. This is not the main concern though. Atem, you must comprehend that only a royalty of another species can be attracted to me and it so happens that you're the first one who found me. Again, the higher the status of royalty, the more you understand me. Even your cousin, priest Seto, would be able to decipher what I say."

Finally, all his questions were answered. He felt himself tightening his grip on her every time he gets his answer. This only caused him to be even closer to her, and he loved it this way.

Tea sighed and continued, "for two years, my father never remarried, and I was left without a mother. I never did want another woman to take my mother's place and I couldn't believe it when my father declared that he has finally chosen a woman to be his wife. His eyes showed the same glint of happiness whenever he was with mother when he stared at this woman. Little did he know, she would be his downfall…"

_** flashback **_

"**_Today I shall declare that the King has given me his power! I shall rule the Nile River and it shall see many marvelous changes! Citizens! I am your supreme ruler!" Queen Ekans echoed from the palace's balcony. The Nilers swam below, murmuring about this new change. "Who dares defy me?" The Queen asked threateningly. Everyone fell silent at her command, and proceeded to bow down before her, all the while wondering where their great King disappeared to. _**

_**All this while, a 14 year old Tea stood behind the curtain, her eyes shone with fear for he father. She feared the outcome of the Nile, but she had no power whatsoever to stop her step mother. The Queen retreated back to her room, and shot a nasty glance at her step daughter. "Seize her!" She commanded. The guards were dumbfounded, yet they chose to obey her. They grabbed Tea and dragged her to her majesty. "BOW DOWN GIRL!" Tea was forced to stare to the ground, as the guards pushed her all the way down. Tea let out a startled cry. She could not think of any other way to escape. The Queen chuckled and what she said later clarified that this was the last time in her life in the Nile that she was ever going to wear that blue satin dress again…**_

_** end flashback **_

"and I was never looked upon as a princess anymore. I became a servant to that wicked woman. I cleaned after her and had to obey to her every command. She treated me like dirt, and never loved me like how my true mother did. I suffered for 2 years, until that fateful day, when I found out that she was going to use me as a sacrifice to complete her ritual, so as to restore her powers. It was then that I realized that she was a sea witch, and the wickedest of all wicked. She demanded for my youth so that she could maintain her own. I knew I had to escape, and that's when I used up the powers that she didn't strip away from me and came out from the Nile."

"That explains the bizarre sightings then, it was you all the time," Atem reminisced. His heart went out to her. He understood her sufferings, even though he never had such experience. Listening to her speak this way, it only made him grow angry at this nemesis.

Atem stared into space and thought about it carefully. He pieced the information he was provided with earlier and knew that no matter what happened, he had to keep Tea safe with his life.

"Tea, please stay with me. I want to be with you, and I want you to be safe. I don't know how terrifying this evil being is, but I know that she has mistreated you badly. I'll keep you secured, I promise that she'll never touch you," Atem whispered. Tea's eyes watered, and before Atem could react, she has already given him what he longed for. She leaned in and planted a sweet kiss on his soft lips, receiving a moan of pleasure from him when he relaxed. He loved how she has surprised him greatly in the past week. Others might say that this is too sudden for this dashing couple, but he knew fully well that it was not only their feelings that played a part, but also the immense attraction arousing between them.

An urge came over Atem and he lifted her up from his lap and placed her gently on her bed. He covered her with his well built body. Tea let out a pleasurable moan as Atem continued to lick her lips, tempting her to allow his tongue to enter. He tasted her sweet taste and explored every inch of her mouth. Tea enjoyed every moment of this. She wanted more from him, if only he was willing.

Atem ran his hand down her side, triggering Tea to shiver at his touch; he stopped at her thigh and proceeded to rub it gently, causing Tea to once again submit to his desires. He was about to go further when something clicked in his head and he immediately shot up, abandoning his actions. He quickly rolled off her and stumbled to the floor, balancing himself with his hands. He hurriedly arose and turned. A glint of guilt was present in his eyes, and Tea could not understand why he had suddenly stopped.

"I'm sorry Tea, I shouldn't have let this happen. I sincerely apologise for the sudden change in our relationship. I shall take my leave," With that said, he started towards the door. "Atem! Wait!" but it was too late, he has already exited, his eyes silhouetted.

Tea was utterly confused. That experience was indeed surreal to her, but she really enjoyed it! Why did he stop? It tugged at her heart greatly and her head was still in a whirl. She buried her head in her pillow once again, frustrated that Atem did not go further, but even more so, that she caused him trouble. She really hoped to be with him, for him to be happy. Despite all this, she still let a sweet smile plaster her face as she thought back. "Maybe he isn't ready… it's alright, I'll wait for him everyday. I know how hard it is for him, and I don't intend to increase his burden."

Little did she know, her step mother was already gaining on her…

**AHHHH! Cliff hanger! I know, I'm a little mean, but hey, if I were to go on further, you won't be able to see my fic updated till Saturday… so, what do you think of this? Good? Bad? Once again, I sincerely apologise for this late update! I'm really really really sorry! I promise that I'll start working on the next chapter tomorrow ok. Hopefully, it'll come out next Friday. For now, please review and give me your views on this chapter! Thank you so much!!! God bless all of you! **


	7. 7 The capture

Hello fellow Yami/Tea fans! It has been indeed a long time since I've updated. I apologise sincerely for the long wait. A lose of inspiration has taken place in that period of time, therefore disabling me to write this chapter. However, inspiration has taken toil in me. I present to you chapter 7!

OK, that little note up there seems too formal... Oh well! I am really really sorry for not updating that quickly! I still want to thank all those who have encouraged me and have complimented this story. Thank you all for not giving up on me! I will try my best to give you the updates fast! Thank you all once again!!!

_**Chapter 7: The capture**_

_The warmth of her body against his left him excited for more. Lustful thoughts raced through his mind as he slid his hands down to her delicate thighs. A strange yet powerful feeling emitted from him, silently encouraging him to go further and further… _

"**QUIT THAT ATEM!!!" **He scolded himself. He attempted to crash his head against the wall, but figured that it would not help him. His hair was just in the way to cause him damage. He slammed his face against his pillow, trying desperately to block out those thoughts that pestered him. What made him do such a thing to her… why did he want that so badly? Those answers were only known to him, but he promptly refused to acknowledge it.

"Great! How am I ever going to be able to face her again, let alone ask her to be my date for the upcoming ball," Pharaoh Atem uttered.

Every 4 years, there was a grand ball held for the kings of the Middle East and neighboring countries to meet up and form bonds with the countries. That year however, Egypt was to play host for this upcoming event, thus it would be necessary for him to bring a date along with him. However, he has been told this only the other day, and he was not exactly prepared for it. Nevertheless, he did have a girl in mind, but what he did that night terrifies him. He was afraid that his act would pull the bond between him and Tea apart!

"I would never hear the end of it from Shimon! Great! Atem, Atem, next time, exercise self restrain!" He mentally hit his head against the wall.

No matter, he would still admit that it was a magical feeling to have that moment. Making love with an attractive woman, let alone a girl who has such a dramatic background, was a thrill to most men. Atem was still baffled about his sudden approach, but he would say that he did enjoy it.

He rose from his bed slowly and sat up straight. He needed a break from this and after all, after such an exciting event, he needed time to digest it further. He stopped in mid track, and mentally slapped himself, reprimanding himself for thinking of such again. He continued on his way. Destination, the garden.

0000

At the bottom of the Nile, mysterious blue light emerged from the secret room. The nasty sea witch rounded her palms on top of her cauldron, preparing for the arrival of her bait. She smirked devilishly, before placing her hands on the side and proceeded to the door. She made sure that it was locked and secured before lifting up her delicate hand. With a flick of her wrist, she disappeared and joined the waters…

Silently like a predator, she climbed out of the fountain in the palace. She breathed heavily, but made sure that her intakes of breaths were still inaudible to the guards.

"Invisco!" She whispered. Instantly, her whole body shimmered slightly, before blending in with the surroundings. The spell enabled her to be invisible to the human eye, but not for long, as her magic was running low. She needed to reach Tea and get her back to the Nile fast! Her ritual must be completed by that night, and she knew the outcome if she did not complete it by midnight. She glanced at the sky and studied it. "Only three hours before the new day, that should be enough," She told herself.

She laid herself on the ground and once again chanted another incarnation. Immediately, she was gone with the wind and made it up to Tea's room. She settled on the ground, still in the position she originally was and took in her surroundings. The room was beautifully decorated in purple and gold, with a grand marble floor and wide ceilings. Atop the majestic bed sat her little princess. The Sea Witch or better known as Queen Ekans, snorted at the silly smile plastered on Tea's pretty features. "Typical of that girl to get so excited over the Pharaoh. I should have taken her earlier then. Such foolishness this girl possesses." She thought to herself.

Tea could not feel Queen Ekans' presence even though she was just a foot away from her. Tea was simply too absorbed in her thoughts to notice. Danger was advancing towards her

"Hello there dear princess," spoke Queen Ekans. Tea gasped in utter surprise. That voice sounded so near and so familiar, now where has she heard it before? Tea glanced around the room to see no one. She slowly sank into her bed and squeezed her eyes shut. "Maybe I'm just tired. It can't be my step mother… it just can't be!" Terrifying images of the Queen flashed through her mind, causing her to quiver in fear. However, she did not know that Queen Ekans was edging her way towards Tea, her eyes glowing with a mystical blue light.

"Get up you wretched girl! Don't you know it's rude to ignore your Queen!" Queen Ekans boomed. Tea rose from her bed, startled. "No! Go away! You're not here at all! Get out of my…" before she could complete her sentence, her eyes locked with engaging blue light, drawing her into hypnosis…

Insane laughter filled the bright room, but it soon turned grey and dark, a lonesome feeling swept through the room. Tea's eyes were glazed over. The sea Witch has done a rather good job in hypnotizing Tea. Tea was bounded by the spell, and could only act upon the witch's commands. "Perfect! Perfect! Just what I needed! Now I will surely be even more powerful! Too bad your father can't see you for the last time! Oh wait, what am I saying, you will meet your father… in death!" Queen Ekans shrieked. Indeed, the all powerful King of the mystical Nile has been stripped off his powers by his nasty second wife, Queen Ekans herself! His body was gotten rid off, and thus Tea was transformed from a princess to a slave. Unknown to her, someone was speeding towards them that very moment.

0000

"What was that?" Atem made a sharp turn upon hearing a distinguished laughter. The evilness in it alarmed him; he knew that it belonged to a dark being. Although he was barely one meter away from the garden where he would have his long break, he knew that the character was a dangerous one. He had to investigate. "What are the guards doing!" He exclaimed. Nevertheless, he broke into a run, following the laughter. A dreadful feeling pitted in his stomach as he soon found out that the laughter was really close to the guest room, that is, Tea's room. He commanded his legs to speed up even faster. He had to make it before anything happened to Tea! Somehow, he feared that this mysterious character was somehow related to what Tea has told him. He sure hoped not, but unfortunately, that was not the case.

0000

Dashing pass the countless rooms, he managed to arrive at his destination. He glanced around him and he gasped in shock. The guards patrolling the area were knocked out cold! He peeked into the room, and witnessed an elegant woman in orange robes. With his millennium puzzle, he was able to detect the evil aura surrounding this lady. His eyes wondered around the room, which has suddenly turned dull. His eyes opened in fear as he had a glimpse of Tea! She had a blank expression on her face, as though she was oblivious to the fact that some evil maniac was trying to take her away.

"Curses! My magic is running low! I have to teleport back to the Nile before..."

"Before what, you witch!" Atem interrupted her. "What do you intend to do to Tea! I assure you, if you dare hurt her, you will not live to see the daylight ever!" Atem continued, fury evident in his speech.

"Oh please my Pharaoh, whatever you do, you can never defeat me! Though my magic is running out soon, I will regain them and have even more power! Do you know dear Pharaoh, that this little princess over here possesses powers beyond imagination! Once I've acquired those, I would rule the seven seas and the entire World! How rude of me to leave before the mighty King, but I must make my way back now! So long! Don't miss me too much," With that said, she grabbed Tea's wrist and disappeared into thin air. Leaving Atem shocked.

"No! That evil wretched woman! How dare she take Tea away! AHHHH!" Pharaoh Atem sank to the floor. Anger built up in his chest, his fury overpowering him. "Hang on Tea, no matter what happens, I will get you back, I promise." He whispered silently. He knew what to do next in order to retrieve Tea back. He rose slightly and made his way out the door, his mind fixed on his mission. He knew that every second counted, and he knew just who to consult, his faithful Magician, Mahado.

_**I know this is a short chapter, but I promise the next chapter would be up in say… 2 weeks. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and once again, please review and tell me what you think of this. Thank you all for reading this. I wish you a pleasant day ahead. - Until next time… **_

_**Jojo**_


	8. Chapt 8 What is going to happen?

_**Hello everyone! Yeah I know, I'm updating this fic late...AGAIN! Sigh, really sorry everyone! As an apology, I would make this chapter as long as I can. Thank you all who has reviewed and read my story. I appreciate you kind remarks and the time you've spent reading and reviewing this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. For you information, there will be about 2 more chapters before I conclude the story. **_

**Arigato to all once again - Enjoy!**

…

…

…

**pauses AH! I FORGOT ABOUT THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or the characters involved in this story except Queen Ekans (sadly) and the rest of my OCs… there, no one can sue me now! inserts evil laughter **

**_Chapter 8: What is going to happen? _**

Atem raced down the hallway, anxious to reach his magician. "Every second wasted equals less time for me to save Tea! I have to hurry," He reminded himself. The flaming torches lining the hallway flickered slowly, enhancing the surroundings. Atem could not think of anything but to save Tea! He had so much to tell her, yet so little time left. His imagination went wild, thinking of what horrendous torment the water witch might be inflicting on his friend at the current moment. Thankfully, the magician's room came into view and Atem screeched to a halt. Breathing heavily, he knocked on the door and immediately opened it without waiting for a response.

"Watch out! Those are glass bottles Mana! Be careful with them!" A distinct low voice reached Atem's ear.

"Relax Teacher, I know what I'm doing. Sheesh, and to think I only wanted to… oops" Mana stopped in mid sentence as the sound of glass breaking resonated through the room.

"Sigh, good thing I have a spare… Oh Pharaoh!" Mahado paused upon seeing his ruler at his doorway. "Forgive me for not noticing your presence Your highness! Mana! Get down too." He reprimanded his apprentice while keeping his head down, showing respect for the Pharaoh. Mana rolled her eyes and got down as well. Well, considering she always treated Atem as her friend and never saw him as anything else other than that, though she had the knowledge that he was indeed Pharaoh, it was rare that she would bow for him, not that she did not like him or anything of course. In fact, Atem preferred his friends not to bow for him, he just felt… awkward.

Atem gave a heavy sigh, "You two may raise. I have an urgent matter to discuss with Mahado, sorry Mana." He eyed the apprentice and found a scowl forming on her features.

"Aww come on Atem! I might be of help. What happened? Oh, is this about Tea?" She smirked. Atem looked away as a blush crept upon his handsome face. Bingo! She did it! Atem cleared his throat and nodded, but his expression changed suddenly, portraying a sad yet serious look.

"What is the matter Pharaoh?" Mahado questioned.

"I have not the time to go into details, but to cut it short, Tea has been captured," Atem revealed. Mana gasped, so did Mahado. Atem carried on. He told them that she actually resided in the Nile, that she was a princess of a hidden empire at the bottom of the Nile, until her father passed away. He even told them who this evil witch was and how she was related to Tea. Though he was still confused with everything else, he knew one thing. The Queen has taken Tea back to where she first came from. He knew he had to go down, therefore he wanted to seek help from his trusty magician.

Mahado and Mana absorbed as much information as they could and nodded. Both knew how important Tea was to the Pharaoh, and they would do everything in their power to help him. Did I say, they?

"Rest assured Pharaoh, I know of a potion that will enable you to go down under water. However, you only have 2 hours till it runs out. When the 2 candles burn out, the potion will not be of aid to you anymore. Mana, give me the Aqua potion." He told his apprentice. Mana nodded solemnly and reached for the said potion. However Mahado quickly added, "and don't break anything this time." Atem gave a soft chuckle once he had a glance of Mana's angry yet cute expression. It was indeed precious to see how the two worked together. Mana handed the potion to Mahado while glaring at him. "While at least it's safe now," she muttered. Mahado gave a hearty chuckle.

Mahado grabbed some strange looking piece of grass from under his cloak. This grass looked like the human's hand, only smaller in size. He dropped the grass into another bottle and poured some of the potion into the same bottle. After which, he muttered an incarnation and the contents blended to form a purple liquid. "Your Highness, this will enable you to breathe, speak and see underwater, but as I mentioned before, it can only last a candle flame's time (1 hour). I will pray for your safely Your Highness," Mahado handed the bottle to Atem after he concluded what he wanted to say. Atem looked at the purple liquid and nodded solemnly, before storing it under his cloak.

"Pharaoh Atem, please be careful. Please bring Tea back safely too. After all, you two didn't finish what you both started in the garden," Mana winked at Atem, making him reminisce back to when Mana and Shizuka first saw him and Tea being intimately close together for some reason. Mahado looked surprise at his apprentice's mischievous comment. Judging from Atem's looks, it seemed the whole deal was true after all. Both men began shaking uncontrollably and Mana knew she was in for it. One day, she'll learn to keep her mouth shut.

"MANA!" Both exclaimed at the same time. There you go, even the birds sitting on the window ledge has flown away from the frightening roar.

000 000

Tea was confined, interred within the four walls of the lightly dimmed lair. The Queen's rhythmic stirring was the only thing that broke the silence. Tea's cerulean eyes slowly widened. She felt cold and damp and could not figure out where she was. It was only when she exhaled that she noticed bubbles emitting from her nose. Her vision was blurred, as her eyes were accustomed to the outside world after 1 week or so on land. She shifted her gaze to the centre of the room, horrors of all horrors, the water witch was indeed stirring up a concoction!

"Who is the almighty Queen now? After this night, I shall be the Queen of the world! No one can stop me now!" Queen Ekans' deadly laughter filled the room. Tea's breath caught at her throat. She did not know what to do, how to escape and if anyone would come to her rescue. She was afraid, very afraid indeed. All she could do now is, wait.

"Oh Atem, please save me, I need your help…" She thought to herself as her eyelids grew heavy again. She was soon nodding off to sleep, not a peaceful one, but a fearful slumber.

000 000

The Wind howled, creating ripples on the Nile River. Atem walked briskly towards the river edge and dropped his cape. Having the prior knowledge that he will have to be in the water, he wore nothing but his bottom skirt, leaving his chest bare. He took out the bottle that Mahado gave him and stared at it for a long time. "I trust that it'll work Mahado…" He whispered only audibly to himself. He unscrewed the lid and took a deep breath before drowning the contents. It tasted a lot like honey mixed with herbal grass, thus the taste was both sweet and medical. He choked a little on the contents, being that he hated the taste of medicine more than anything.

"If it won't for Tea, I would probably feed this to the crocodiles… Yuck! This concoction is terrible!" He knew he had to finish it in order for the potion to take its effect. He glanced at the bottle, scrunched his nose up and poured the rest of it into his mouth. He gasped and coughed after drinking it.

"Mahado said that I'll feel light when I drink this… all I can feel is this horrible potion churning in my stomach," He said in disgust. Immediately after saying that, a tinge of purple glow surrounded his body and he indeed felt rather light headed. He tried inhaling, but ended up hacking continuously. He needed water or he'll suffocate. One look at the water and in he went, a splash following after he jumped in. He tried breathing in again and this time he could breathe normally.

"So this is how it works…I guess this potion isn't that bad after all." From the water, he looked up to the land. The current swept him away before he could observe or even notice if anyone else was looking down at him. He decided not to battle the current, but instead swim down to the depths of the Nile where he hoped Tea was still alright, that she was still alive.

While swimming, he witnessed many schools of fish swimming beside him, as if making way for him to pass. However, after a brief moment, those dull colored fishes suddenly swam rapidly away from him in fear. He looked around curiously, only to find out that his greatest nightmare has come true. Crocodiles were charging towards him!

000 000

_**Hey, what do you know, a cliff hanger! Lol. Sorry everyone. Well, this long awaited chapter is finally done! Phew! I am so relieved. Next chapter will be up as soon as I'm done with it, though you have to understand that I'm pretty busy with school and stuff. Sorry once again for making all of you wait. Love you all for reviewing! I'll see you around some other time. For now, farewell! Enjoy your day!**_


	9. chapt 9 A twist of fate

**_Hey hey hey! Yes I am finally back with another update! Sorry for the long wait. Believe me when I say I was really busy. I just finished my tests and that's why I can concentrate on this fanfic now. Anyways, here's the update and I hope you enjoy it! I'll be updating my frequently. In the meantime, here's chapter 9 for all of you! Thanks for waiting! Thank you all for reviewing my previous chapter and a big shout out to all who have helped me in this fic! Thank you very much!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters stated here accept the Queen…. Unfortunately. So don't sue me! **_

Chapter 9-a twist of fate.

Mana fixed her eyes on the vast dark sky as it wandered from star to star. Her mind was never at ease and her once chirpy composure dampened to the extend of no return ever since Atemu departed for Teana She signed heavily and lowered her gaze to her clenched fists that were resting on her lap. Her eyelids slowly shut while she whispered a gentle prayer to the Gods, asking for the safety of her two treasured friends. Mana's sixth sense warned her of an impending danger that might come upon Atemu. The main question is, would he be able to survive through the unforeseen challenge?

000 000

"I really should have remembered that crocodiles do live in the Nile!" Atemu screeched to himself as he paddled forward rapidly, trying desperately to escape the snapping jaws of the monsters. They were advancing towards him… and fast! Their dark green scales were the most noticeable in the chalky waters and their beady eyes were fixed on their prey, mainly the struggling Pharaoh. These terrible creatures do look like they have yet to satisfy their hunger until they have sighted their prey, a large prey I might add.

Atem pushed himself over his limit, fighting away the fatigue that was about to consume him. No matter how fast he swam, the crocodiles would never leave him. Soon, the creatures gave a powerful push, sending themselves straight for Atem! He looked back just as they enlarged their jaws and changed his direction abruptly, moving down towards the riverbed. He glanced up as the crocodiles came to a halt and dived down towards him again. The Pharaoh turned to his left, only to find another monster closing in on him. Everywhere he turned, the ferocious beasts were hot on his tracks, preventing him from escaping. "Is this how I'm going to die! Oh God help!" He saw his life flashing past, all his memories flooded into his mind as the beasts prepared to engulf him. Finding Tea, his time with Tea, with his family, Mana jumping around, his magician counseling him… he would not be able to see all of them in a moment's time.

"I'm sorry Tea, the only mistake that I will forever regret, was not to save you… …" He closed his eyes, ready to let fate take over.

The crocodiles' movement suddenly became aggressive as they beat waves towards the Pharaoh. He reopened his eyes, a confused and surprise look crossed his features. The once ferocious beasts seemed to have been reduced to shrieking mice, whimpering and struggling against an unknown force that seemed to have emitted from the young Pharaoh. Atem blinked and looked at his hands. They were glowing a light purple! He suddenly recalled the potion that he took.

"It must have been the potion that saved me, why didn't Mahado inform me about this?" However, he didn't have much time to spare. He took this opportunity and fled the scene, entering into the abyss of the Nile.

"Wait for me Tea, I'm coming…" Atem said silently as he kicked his legs, propelling himself to what seemed to be an underwater palace, only, it was overcast with darkness as Atem could feel once he came into full view of the place. He twitched at the sight, but shook it off once thoughts of Tea clouded his mind again. He put on his most determined front and entered the place, hoping to find Tea there.

000 000

Tea felt extremely weak and numb, as though her life force was slowly drained out of her every passing second. She could barely feel her hands and legs that were chained against the cold stone wall. The Queen plastered a devious smile on her face, taking quick glances at her step daughter every so often. This was not the first time she sacrificed her kin to claim absolute power. She has even sacrificed her own blood before! Her greediness is one that no one can compete or even match up to hers. Tea feared that she would slowly be devoured by this nemesis. She closed her eyes, her chest heaving as she felt an acute pain in her chest. "Is this the end of me? Will I ever live to see another day… all my life I've wished for freedom, yet I'm held captive here again… Why? Why must I suffer?" Her hopes fell as a train of negative thoughts rushed through her mind.

"Well well, looks like our little princess is awake? How do you feel my dear? Painful?" her menacing voice pierced through the stillness. She swiftly glided towards the helpless girl, lifting her chin up roughly causing Tea to stare into her cold amber eyes. "Get use to this wrench! No one ever respected me until your father died! Good thing I got rid of him before anyone could track down his killer… … now dear girl, feel the wrath of the Queen for I and I alone shall rule this entire world and you will help me," She bore her white pearly teeth, an evil glint evident in her eyes. She let go of Tea's chin suddenly, reaching out to a small knife next to the wall. She placed it threateningly at Tea's throat as she gasped, her eyes widened in fear. Queen Ekans pressed it into her skin as Tea shrieked in pain. The witch pressed it deeper until it drew blood and it rose with the current. Tea gave a horrifying scream, hot tears started streaming down her cheeks but they were soon mixed with the surrounding waters. The Queen laughed hysterically as she drew back her knife, ready to finish the poor girl off. "Any last words?" she asked Tea mockingly. Tea strained to face her but a sharp pain in her throat prevented her from doing so. She panted and her chest wheezed, as if trying to suck in as much oxygen from the waters around her, yet she knew the amount was limited. Her species could do that but they could not grasp any air if their skin is punctured. Tea hung her head low in defeat, preparing for the worst.

Queen Ekans raised the knife at a long distance away from Tea's heart, ready to puncture it as well. However, her joy was interrupted when a figure dashed towards her, sending her to the next stone wall. Due to the impact, the ancient walls crumbled to the river bed, crushing the Queen as she screamed in terror. Tea's head shot up as she felt the chains around her hands and feet loosen. She stared at her saviour's face, trying to regain her view. Then, it struck her, it was Atem himself! Once the lsat chain was off, she pushed herself off the wall and into Atem's arms as he gladly welcomed her. She ignored the pain on her throat as she continued to cry over the Pharaoh, delighted to see him again. Atem clasped her back and no words needed to be exchanged as they absorbed each other's warmth.

However, their reunion was terminable. Both heard rumbling coming from the pile of rocks and an enraged Queen charged towards the couple.

"I won't forgive you for this!" She shrieked, her long orange hair flying behind her as she swam towards Atem. She grabbed her shirt and pulled him towards the ground. Her fist immediately connected to his jaw and ribs. Atem could not fight back, he was pinned to the ground and could not escape her fury. Tea stoned and gasped, not knowing what to do. "No stop please! Leave Atem alone!" Tea exclaimed, trying to rescue her lover from the witch's wrath. She pushed herself towards the queen and tried to dislodged her form the Pharaoh, but to no avail. Tea glanced around the room fast, praying that there was something she could use to stop the witch. Suddenly, a glint of sliver caught her eye. It was that knife that the witch was holding. Tea swam quickly to the knife and aimed it at the witch's back. The knife flew through the water and pierced into her skin, causing the witch to freeze and cast a ferocious glare at Tea. No, what's going on, the witch did not perish? Why? Queen Ekans rose to her feet and accelerated herself towards Tea. However, she stopped in mid track, her face paling. She let out a terrifying shriek as parts of her body became dust. Her face stretched, her eyes showing agony as she pleaded with Tea to save her. Tea looked on in disgust and covered her face as the Queen was slowly reduced to nothing. This was the end of her horrors.

000 000

Tea resurfaced, along with Atem's limp body. She placed him on the river bank, her eyes starting to water again. "Please Atem, please wake up," she pleaded. Atem's eyes remained glued together as Tea whimpered in despair. She placed her cold hand on Atem's bruced fast, sobbing quietly. When the Queen attacked Atem, the spell was already used up, therefore Atem could not breathe underwater. Tea did not notice this until much later when she realised that his chest was bloated. She pressed her hands on his chest, bending down to breathe air into his mouth. She stayed in that position until she heard Atem's wheezing. She disconnected herself from his lips just in time as he spat out huge amounts of water. Atem rolled to his side and opened his beautiful violet eyes as he clutched the sand. He slowly rose from the ground and turned to see Tea's delighted face beaming at him. He sat up straight and smiled at her. Before he could utter a word, he was pushed down again by Tea. Atem felt air being knocked out of his lungs and hacked loudly. Realising her mistake, Tea got up sheepishly. "Atem, are you alright? I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been so careless… did I hurt you, are you…" but before she could end of her sentence, Atem has already pressed his lips against hers, hushing her. Tea let a pleasurable moan escape her lips when she felt Atem's hands stroking her sensitive neck. They pulled away after the need for air aroused and faced each other. Tea's cheeks turned scarlet.

"I was getting a little impatient when you asked me too many questions," Atem mocked playfully. Tea glared and punched his arm teasingly, burying her head into his chest. Both giggled as they held each other in their arms, feeling that all their burdens were lifted up. Soon, Atem broke the silence.

"Tea, what happened to that witch?" he asked inquiringly. Tea looked up at the Pharaoh and responded. "You wouldn't see her again. Her time was up and she couldn't kill me in time, so she perished. I guess it was just good timing that she lost her mortal form," remembering how ferocious her step mother was, she shivered and pulled herself closer to Atem.

"Aww, my little baby is cold," Atem whispered into Tea's ear. She giggled and pushed him down again, this time pinning him to the ground, not letting him get up. "A baby you say? Then why did you scream like one when that maniac woman punched you?" Tea teased. Atem knitted his eyebrows together and rolled to his side, taking Tea with him till he was on top of her. "Oh yeah, I really don't remember screaming like one, unless you were talking about yourself?" Atem countered. Tea frowned and looked away, refusing to look him in the eye. Atem knew he has emerged victorious and decided to stop toying with her. He bent down and blew into her ear, making her shiver from his soft breath. "Tea, I love you so much and I never want anything to harm you, sorry for leaving you the other time… … I guess I thought you didn't like me at first so I stopped myself. I…" "Atem, did you just say you love me? I always thought it was just that immense attraction due to my background but not anything else. Are you certain?" Tea cut in, her smile widened in ecstasy. Atem nodded slowly, blushing seven shades of red. Tea squealed in delight and kissed his lips, all the while pulling him closer to her. The Pharaoh knew that Tea shared the same feelings for him. This was not any magic, this was no joke, I Pharaoh has finally found his one true love. As if on cue, the thought of the annual ball entered his mind. He voiced out the event to Tea and requested for her to join him. Her smiley eyes spoke a thousand words as she gazed at him lovingly. Atem predicted that this year's ball would be the most splendid in his entire life.

00000 00000

_**To be continued**_

Hey, I'm done with this chapter! Once again I'm really sorry for keeping you all in suspense. I was just really busy everyday. Now that the school holidays have commenced, I seek this opportunity to update my fics! Thank you all for reading and please review! Thank you! Have a nice day everyone!


	10. chap 10 The grand ball awaits

_**Ok, I know everyone will start hacking at me or something since I didn't update from may till now! I'm truly sorry for the long wait! It's just that I was busy and I was kinda… lazy to complete my fic! Sorry for making you all wait! Well here's the last chapter of GOTN. Hope you enjoy! **_

_**Thanks to all who have reviewed my previous chapters and for waiting for my last chapter. I'll try to make this as long as possible for your entertainment. )**_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own YuGiOh I do not own YuGiOh I do not OWN YUGIOH!!! Get it? )

**The Grand ball awaits**

_Every 4 years, there would be a grand ball held for the kings of the Middle East and neighboring countries to meet up and form bonds with the countries. That year however, Egypt was to play host for this upcoming event…_

_  
_"Look! The Pharaoh and Tea are back!" Squeals of delight echoed throughout the palace as the servants looked upon in excitement. All this time they were so worried for the Young Pharaoh and his lovely friend, but all worries ceased once they saw the twosome stroll into the palace, hand in hand. The bodyguards bowed and greeted Atem as he passed them. He nodded and gently tugged Tea's hand, urging her to walk faster. Both entered into the throne room and witnessed the Pharaoh's Magicians and priests pacing anxiously about.

"Guess who's back," Atem suddenly blurted out. Everyone in the room looked up, a smile gracing their features.

"Pharaoh!" The all said in unison.

"I'm so glad you're back! What happened?" one said.

"Were you scared? Tell me, how was it like in the Nile?" another asked

"Did the potion work fine?" Mahado questioned.

"I knew it! Atem and Tea are together!" Mana squealed.

Everyone fell silent and darted their eyes towards the young girl. She did it again.

"I think I'll just go now…. Bye everyone!" Mana edged towards the door and dashed off hurriedly. Everyone in the room grinned and laughed it off. Mana sure was cute!

Atem heaved a sigh, he was indeed exhausted from the day's event. Everything just happened so fast and what he needed was a nice long break. He closed his eyes, momentarily replaying the scene. Tea looked up at him. Without him, she would be nothing. Without him she wouldn't be right beside him, gazing up at his handsome features…. Without him, she would never find… love.

A voice suddenly disrupted the peace. "Sire, I know you are very tired, but the Grand ball is tonight and I was wondering…"

"She's right here Shimon," He held up the hand which was still clutched around Tea's and all was clear for his advisor.

"Very well sire, do have some rest and we will see you tonight. The guests are arriving soon."

000 000

Atem fell on his bed, exhaustion finally taking a toll him. He rested his hand on his forehead, ready to slip into slumber, but a knock on the door alerted him. Annoyed, he got up groggily and answered the door. As the door creaked open, Atem noticed his cousin standing with arms crossed over his chest.

"We need to talk," The Priest simply said.

Atem ruffled his still damped hair. Great, another lecture from his cousin at this time?

"Look if you're going to say that Tea is dangerous again I can explain to you everything…"

What made you think I would say that?" The Priest answered.

Atem looked taken aback. Is this the same person who argued with him about Tea?

"Mana told me about Tea's disappearance, and I can see that she is someone very precious to you when you went out to save her. I'm… sorry for judging her unjustly."

Seto looked to the floor, as if suddenly interested in the little ant crawling about near his feet. Atem was again surprised! Either his cousin has lost his mind or he himself has. Before Atem could reply, Seto simply walked away, stating that the ball would commence soon and he would have to get ready,

"and you better not sleep now Pharaoh, it'll be an embarrassment to see the great King late for an occasion such as this."

Atem closed the door behind him and thought; his cousin sure hasn't changed one bit.

000 000

Tea stared into the mirror. The head servant and Mana looked at her in amazement. After hours of choosing the right dress, styling her hair and putting the right shades of make up on the girl, Mana and Hidaya were pleased with their work. Tea was dressed in a sparkling pink tube dress, with the end of the dress reaching down pass her knees in small folds. (very pretty, trust me on this). Elegant gold earrings dangled from her ear and her hair was tied up in a simple yet elegant pony tail, leaving some stray hair at the sides so that it framed her face beautifully. Black eyeliner was drawn on her upper eyelid and sweet pink lip paint kissed her lips.

Mana was also dressed for the occasion. She wore a slightly similar dress, except it was in blue. Her silky hair was left down so that it sparkled with the light.

"Hey Hidaya, we look like sisters don't we?" Mana questioned, pulling Tea closer to her.

Hidaya looked at their reflection, giggled and nodded in approval. The two girls were all ready for the grand ball and Tea was excited. She was informed that there would be dancing and she loved dance, especially since she would be dancing with the Man of her dreams.

"So, ready for the ball?" Mana asked.

Tea looked at her friend and smiled. She could feel right in her bones that this was going to be the best night of her life.

000 000

Atem sat at his throne as more guests filled the spacious hall. Everyone was wearing a mask, as the tradition stated. He glanced at all the guests and wondered where Tea was. He himself was dressed fabulously. He was wearing a medium blue tunic, along with a shimmering blue cape to match. His chest was bare, making many women turn their heads towards him before turning away bashfully. His huge gold earrings dangled from his ear. He wore a feathered blue mask but his gorgeous violet eyes were still the most obvious and dashing feature. Gold bracelets and chains adorned his wrists, flashing and sparkling in the light. He was truly a work of art.

Being an extremely impatient Pharaoh, he got up from his seat and walked down the platform, joining the throng of people. He decided that since he had to wait for his date, he might as well socialize with the rest of the rulers.

Time passed and it was nearly time for the ball to officially commence, yet Tea was no where in sight. He felt his heart pound and wondered where tea truly was. Just as he was about to leave the hall to check, the huge candle flame slowly diminished. Murmurs of excitement filled the whole hall. A single candle light went back on at the entrance and everyone held their breath and watched on in anticipation. Atem was clueless; this was not supposed to happen. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of a woman strolling to the light. It was Tea! His eyes widened as he watched the masked girl enter into the hall, her pink dress flowing as she walked. All eyes were on Tea.

No one uttered a word. Atem felt his face turn hot as he saw how beautiful Tea looked, and how her dress enhanced her figure even more.

As if on cue, the harp and the sistrum started playing and the singers raised their voices in sweet melodies as Tea strolled down the stairs. Shimon took this opportunity and announced, "Behold, the Pharaoh's date has arrived."

A resounding applause followed. Every head turned towards the Pharaoh and Atem knew what he had to do. He walked in between his guests and the sea of people parted. Atem walked with pride, but inside he was just so marveled by Tea's beauty. Her pink feathered mask also made her look even more elegant. Tea noticed Atem and blushed a deep red shade. His body was so… alluring!

Atem bowed and extended his hand towards Tea, prompting her to take his hand. She smiled and accepted it, every inch of her bursting with excitement. Atem straightened and folded his arm inwards, guiding Tea's hand to his arm. Both walked to the stage, theirs arms locked tightly with the other. Tea could feel her heart beating in her chest as Atem turned and placed his hand on her waist and held up her other hand.

"Tea, you look wonderful tonight," Atem whispered.

Tea's cheeks heated up at his comment. She stared into his eyes and replied, "You do too."

"The ball officially… begins!" Shimon declared.

The rulers and their dates took to the stage and everyone started dancing to the music. Atem could see that Tea was enjoying herself very much. Her eyes sparkled as she swayed and twirled in his arms. She dazzled as she danced and Atem felt his face turning hotter and hotter… it was like the other time when they…

Atem was jolted out from his thoughts. "No, I can't let that happen again. I have to concentrate!" He knew very well that he was being aroused, but he had to stop himself before the same thing repeated itself.

Tea seemed oblivion to Atem's red cheeks and continued moving gracefully. After so many years of being confined by her step mother, she was free to dance, free to move and free to love.

000 000

The Harp played softly, creating a soothing atmosphere throughout the hall. Female dances took the stage for the entertainment of the guests. Merry making were evident in all conversations. By now everyone has taken their mask off and Atem was having a good time mingling with his guests. Tea was always by his side and it was a good thing that most of the guests were royals, so they could understand her perfectly well. They dined and formed social bonds with the other royals, making that evening even more worth while.

Mahado was standing not too far from the Pharaoh. He was glad to see that his master was having a good time. He took a quick glance at Tea and smiled. If he had known better, he was willing to bet that Mana was involved in dressing her up. As if answering to his thoughts, Mana jumped out from behind him and hugged her teacher.

"Mana this isn't a time to be fooling around!" Mahado said, trying to break free from the girl's tight grip.

Mana laughed and finally released him. She smiled and said, "Isn't Tea gorgeous! I loved how she made the entrance! Did you know that I was the one who thought of it!"

"And why am I not surprised?" He asked the cheeky magician girl. She simply grinned and hopped away, finding her other friends. Mahado watched her as she went off and a small smile graced his features. Deep down, he knew that he loved that girl a lot, but nothing would come out of it. All he could do was to gaze fondly at his apprentice.

000 000

The air was fresh and crisp outside. The moon shone brightly in the sky, illuminating the streets. Stars twinkled and winked down at the Earth playfully. Tea walked quietly to the balcony and inhaled the fresh scent of the air. The cool wind blew across her body, making her shiver slightly. She closed her eyes and let the cool breeze engulf her, sending her to her dreamland. The event continued on inside the palace, but she needed some time away from the people to enjoy nature's gift.

Suddenly, she felt arms wrapping themselves around her waist. Her eyes shot open and she turned sharply to see who it was. She heaved a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Atem.

"Pharaoh, you scared me!" She scolded him playfully.

Atem laughed and touched his nose to hers. Tea giggled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"So, did you have fun my dear?" Atem questioned.

Tea nodded and replied, "It has been so long since I had real fun! Thank you Atem, for letting me enjoy this… and Atem, thanks for saving me back then."

"You don't have to thank me Tea, it was the only natural thing to do" Atem countered.

Before Tea could argue, Atem placed his finger on her lips. She blushed, knowing what he wanted to do. Atem leaned in, sliding his finger down to her neck. Tea moaned and let pleasure overtake her. His touch aroused her even more.

"I love you Atem… I'll never leave you…" Tea closed her eyes and sucked in air when she felt his hands glide down past her collar bone.

"I love you so much too my dear, please be mine always," Atem groaned, feeling so aroused. He could not care less what he has told himself earlier and proceeded on hungrily.

He leaned in closer and locked lips with Tea. He pushed his way through and entangled his tongue with hers as moans escaped his lips. Tea started to feel… wild! She needed to let out whatever was inside her. Her hands started exploring the Pharaoh's well built chest, yearning for more. Both started panting, moaning, oblivion to reality. They wanted more from each other, their hearts pounding to a similar beat. Until…

"Wait Tea, we can't do it here," Atem suddenly spoke up, breaking from the intimacy. Tea stared at her lover and looked surprised. A sly smile played upon Atem's lips.

"We can always go somewhere else," he whispered, licking her ear lobe. Tea once again moaned and let Atem sweep her off her feet, letting him take full control over her. Atem headed out of the hall. Although some cast suspicious glances at the couple, a smile soon broke out as they realised what was about to transpire.

000 000

Atem entered into his room, with Tea still in his arms. He set her on the bed and took her hand.

"Tea, I wanted to ask you this just now at the balcony, but I guess I got too carried away. Tea, would you…." Atem kneeled down and took out a beautiful green box from under his cape. He opened it and presented it to Tea. Her eyes sparkled at the sight, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Tea… would you marry me?" Atem questioned. He wanted to be with her forever and he swore that his love for her would never die.

Tea looked from the gold ring in the box, to Atem and back again. She was dumbfounded. Never would she think that Atem would propose to her this early. A wide grin plastered itself on her face as she flung her arms around Atem.

"Yes Atem, I will! I will!" She cried, overjoyed.

Atem took her hand once more, took out the ring and slid it onto her middle finger. It dazzled in the moonlight and as Tea gazed at it, she mentally said, "This is truly the best day of my life!"

Atem saw how Tea was so happy about it. Her smile, her beautiful eyes; it just made him feel warm all over. He could not get enough of her. He loved how Tea always cheers him up and she was a joy to all who knew her. Her beauty was both inner and outer. Atem studied Tea from head to toe. Her slim figure, her slender waist, her beautiful legs…

Atem felt the same hotness fill his body once more. He stood up and pushed Tea down onto the bed, slowly crawling on top of her. Tea submitted to his desires instantly. Both started caressing each other's bodies. Both knew that this was the beginning of a wonderful, intimate, relationship.

**THE END **

Thus I conclude my story dear readers. Hope you all enjoyed reading it! Thank you all for waiting so patiently and for encouraging me all the time! Look forward to more fics that will be up soon.

From me to all of you, I wish everyone a merry Christmas and a wonderful time with your family and friends this festive season. Kisses to all of you!

God bless!

Jojo


End file.
